Miracles
by HyperHellFire
Summary: .Sequel to by Crimson Blood. When there is no line between love and pain, you know its all gotta be real... so real enough to be fake. Things just get stranger by the minute. .2nd part to the trilogy. .:COMPLETE:.
1. The Sweetest Thing

Chapter 1:

The Sweetest Thing

Darkness abound. Falling stars of molten rock crashing all around. Echoing screams of yesterday's past hero tearing through every thing, torturing and picking at his very sanity. His face was hot, tears burning his skin. All sanity has left him behind, rendering him helpless. Helpless to scream in his own agony of the all too familiar screeches of the one left behind. Devil's hell-like laugh bursting his eardrums and yanking at his soul, if he even thought he had one. The sight of blood and the smell of burning flesh bringing him even closer to snapping. The crackles of flames and the sound of beating wings only pushed him further. Devil's face suddenly starring in his face.

Jin sat up quickly. His chest heaved heavily, a cold sweat running down his face and back. He swung his legs over the edge of his hotel room bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He flicked the switch turning the light on and ran some water in the sink. He then looked in the mirror. Jin was pale and thinner than he should be. A lot thinner. His eyes looked tired even if he tried to scowl. Jin looked down into the sink and into the cold water he had ran. Jin splashed some water on his face, hoping to get rid of his emotionally sick feeling inside. He suddenly slammed his palms on each side of the sink and grasped the edges. Jin's eyes began to water, but he held it in, like all of his other emotions too.

"Why....?" He whispered harshly. 'You could've saved her. Baka.' He scolded himself within his mind. Jin backed up and slumped against the wall. He slid down and sat on the floor. "Why? Why after all this time...?" He whispered bringing his knees up to his chest. "Please.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kazi...." Hwoarang felt a tear fall from his eyes and fell upon a picture frame. The picture inside was Kazi, Jin, and he, smiling. "It's been over a year and I still haven't been able to move on. Losing you was just like loosing him. Losing Master Baek." Inside he felt sick and his chest seemed tight like it was hard to breathe, in which it was for him. Hwoarang fell to his knees from the couch and dropped the frame. He lifted his head to the ceiling. "Please.." Was the same thing he and Jin both said or rather asked at the exact same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kazuya...." Kazuya heard his name called. A sweet voice coming to his ears. He was afraid to open his eyes, to find that she wasn't really there. The familiar beautiful voice of the one person he loved. Kazuya lay in his bed, his eyes still closed, trying not to move. A gentle hand touched his face and moved along his jaw line. His eyes betrayed his mind and opened slowly. Kazuya stopped breathing as he caught sight of her. Jun Kazama. Jun smiled, a special aura of pureness floating about her. She never took her eyes from him. Kazuya couldn't believe it.

"Am I?" he began or tried to ask. "Am I dreaming?" Jun shook her head gently and answered him.

"No, Kazuya.." She held up her long white dress before sitting on the bed beside him. Kazuya sat up; still not able to believe it was real. "You don't believe, do you?"

"How do I know you're not one of Devil's tricks?" His voice colder than he wanted it to be.

"I'm not. I'm here. With you." Jun smiled, "Do you want proof?" Kazuya nodded. Jun leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised at the gentleness he hadn't felt in a long time. Soon his emotions for her began to glow and fill his seemingly cold heart. Jun pulled away softly and slowly. Kazuya wore a surprised expression that looked a bit funny.

"J-J-Jun?!" his voice making a strange squeaking noise that didn't sound right. Jun giggled. He tried to think of others, "What about-"

"Jin?" She finished for him. He nodded dumbfounded. "I will go and see him tomorrow. Rest now, dear Kazuya." She gently pushed him down and pulled he covers over him.

"Don't go." he pleaded, felling a little pathetic and not caring at all. Jun kissed his forehead and laid down facing him.

"I won't." She said wrapping her arm around him. Kazuya returned the embrace gently as possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The morning light peaked through the bathroom window, awakening Jin. He opened his eyes and lifted himself off of the tile. His body ached and his eyes burned. Jin turned to take a shower. The warm water stung his eyes from the dehydration of his sorrow. Jin stepped out and threw a towel around his waist. He turned the water off and walked into the next room looking through his clothes and picking out his blue golden flamed outfit and throwing it onto the bed along with a pair of black boxers. The telephone rang. Jin walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" his voice came out groggy and he stared at the floor.

"Morning." Jin's head popped up at the sound of Kazuya's voice on the other end.

"What do you want?"

"Cross today?"

"You don't even know me. So, leave me alone." Jin said coldly.

"Maybe not, but I do know there is someone who wishes to hear you." Jin's eyes narrowed.

"Sure whatever."

"Kazama, Jun wants to see you."

"Lair." He spat. "Whatever you want, leave Mother out of this." Jin had become serious and agitated at Kazuya's remark.

"It's true." Kazuya's voice was calm and wasn't as cold as it used to sound. Jin was sure it was just the phone doing that to his father's voice.

"Shut up and leave me be." Jin hung up on Kazuya. He scoffed and got dressed; making up his mind to visit the forest, hoping it would calm his nerves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The trees glimmered from the morning dew. Rays of golden sunlight streaked through every little hole it could find. Jin walked through the forest and towards the lake. He kept seeing images of Kazi falling with Devil to her death and his mother being killed by Ogre. He tried to shake the images away, but his attempts failed. He suddenly fell backwards and hit the ground, his head throbbing. Having lost in his own thoughts Jin walked straight into a tree.

"Heh.. heh..." He laughed nervously. After he had gotten up and dusted himself off, he began towards the lake again. When he finally came to the lake clearing, his eyes fell upon the 'image' of his mother. Jin's heart stopped. Could what Kazuya said have been true? Jin watched as she kept her eyes closed and danced around ankle deep in the crystal waters. Her short white dress moving almost angelic like with her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her voice came sweetly,

"Jin!"


	2. Family

Chapter 2:

Family

Jin fell to his knees. The gleaming sunlight shining down seemed to give her an aura of golden-white glow. She was so beautiful to him and his father, although he'd never know that, or would he? Jun walked gracefully out of the cool water and towards Jin. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was sure it was a trick.

"Jin...." She whispered. Jun touched his face and pushed his bangs gently back before kissing him on his forehead. Jin reached out to her and hugged her around her waist. Jun wrapped her arms around him.

"Mother...." Jin felt his tears staining his face and her dress. Jun bent down further and hugged him closer. She held him as he buried his face in her shoulder and she smiled sadly at the happiness of being with him and the pain he must have gone through without her.

"Shh..." Jun stroked his hair. Jin felt another pair of arms wrap around him and his mother. Looking up, Jin realized those strong arms belonged to none other than his father, Kazuya Mishima.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hwoarang tossed and turned. A cold sweat of fear and torture pouring down his body and soaking his hair. Hwoarang suddenly awoke to the yellow sunlight bringing a new day. He breathed heavily and shook his head before going into the bathroom. After he got dressed, he walked down stairs and out into the garden. The calmness of the small pond and its surroundings reminded Hwoarang of the large cherry-blossom tree that had been there for years. He sighed...

Flashback: 17 years ago....…………………………..

"HWOARANG!" Baek's voice boomed. He had been looking for them for well over an hour. Little Kazi and Hwoarang giggled.

"Shh..." Hwoarang said trying not to laugh at the same time. They were in the garden, specifically, the cherry-blossom tree, or as the Japanese called it, Sakura.

"KAZIYA!" His voice came again. He walked or rather stomped through the path and came upon the tree. He noticed a red hair poking through the leaves and smirked, quite evilly for someone who is supposed to be noble and serious. He suddenly kicked the tree gently on its trunk near the branches, making them rattle. Hwoarang fell head first out of the tree and was hanging by his foot, which Kazi had caught.

"Heh....heh...." The chibi Hwoarang laughed nervously as Baek raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, they both fell out of the tree heads first onto the ground and Baek burst in to a fit of laughter.

"Ow..." Kazi whined. Hwoarang sat up as Kazi crawled off of him. Baek laughed and watched.

"Papa?!" Hwoarang's voice squeaked; Baek laughed again.

"Don't worry Little Talon, you two will be alright with a few extra weeks of training." Hwoarang and Kazi's little chibi eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!" Kazi and Hwoarang said in unison.

"B-But, Papa!" Kazi pleaded.

"Just messing with you!" Baek laughed. Kazi and Hwoarang turned red in embarrassment....

End Flashback…………………………………

Hwoarang chuckled at his sudden memory. He smiled at the tree and moved onward through the Korean garden. As he approached the dojo, he heard someone inside. Silently, he walked towards the door and slid it open. Without looking he ran, jumped and attacked with a high kick. The person caught his foot and flipped him onto his back before he caught a glimpse of their face. Hwoarang flinched in pain and opened his eyes. His heart stopped. Hwoarang's eyes grew wide in utter surprise and a kind of scared horror.

"B-B-Baek?!" Hwoarang chocked out. The long brown haired man smiled back at him.

"You've gotten good, Hwoarang. Or should I say, Army Talon?" He teased.

"T-T-This c-can't be happening! Y-Y-You're-"

"Dead? Yes. Yes I was." Baek responded simply letting Hwoarang's leg go. Hwoarang scuffled to his feet and backed up.

"Is-is this r-real???" He asked, falling to his knees. Baek nodded and motioned for him to get up, just slightly annoyed.

"Come-on. Get up." Hwoarang did as he was told and Baek fell into stance. "Come-on."

"Master-" Hwoarang tried to reason and comprehend what had just happened all at once.

"Ah-Come-on, are you scared?" Baek provoked Hwoarang. He jumped and kicked Hwoarang in his shoulder. Hwoarang slid back and fell into stance as well. Hwoarang ran and slid close to the floor and making a sweep with his left leg. Baek jumped over it and went for Hwoarang's head. Hwoarang blocked and grabbed his leg. Baek smiled and used Hwoarang's strength against him. He twisted and bent his leg to let his upper body be upside-down and knocked Hwoarang's right foot out of it's grip on the floor, making Hwoarang loose his grip and fall to the floor. Hwoarang jumped back up and smiled,

"How come you never taught me that?" Baek cocked his head.

"You weren't and aren't ready."

"We'll see about that." Hwoarang charged swiftly at him, jumping into a blindingly fast high kick. Baek blocked it and grasped his ankle before Hwoarang's feet touched the ground. He twisted Hwoarang's body and onto his back. He had Hwoarang's leg in a position that he could break it easily, if he wanted to. Hwoarang looked up, tears in his amber brown eyes.

"Papa..." Hwoarang smiled, his happy tears falling from his face. Baek smiled at his title and let him go. "Papa." Hwoarang hugged him, feeling like a small child again.

"Hwoarang. My son." Baek said smiling down at him.


	3. Return

Chapter 3:

Return

The early morning light strode though Jin's bedroom window. He didn't want to open his eyes, thinking that maybe all of it was a dream, a nightmare to torture him. Still he woke up to the peaceful sounds of the forest coming through his window. Jin sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Walking to the window, Jin fixed his white oxford shirt and his black silk pants he had been sleeping in. It had been more than four months since his mother had returned to him and Kazuya. Jin peered out of the window. The golden sunlight illuminated the forests trees and the somewhat tall mansion. Jin looked down at the ground about three stories below and then to the blue sky. He smiled, despite the empty feeling he still had within even though his mother was with him and he finally had a family. It may have been that Kazuya was tough, serious, and downright cruel sometimes, almost to a fault, and that he and his mother were living in Kazuya's home, but it was a family. It wasn't the best, but it worked for him, even though he was still a little angry with his father for what he had though was Kazuya's fault. Jin turned and walked down the couple fights of stairs and into a living room, where he sat next to his mother as she knitted some kind of towel or something.

"Good morning, Jin," Jun smiled. He smiled back only trying to hide the empty felling that made him want to cry inside,

"Good morning," Jin's voice came out groggy. He felt a strong hand ruffle his hair and watched Kazuya as he passed. Jin straightened his hair and glared at Kazuya. Kazuya only laughed and went on about his business.

"Just like your father..." Jin heard Jun's voice come to his ears. He looked at her. "It's not a bad thing really." She said.

"Why?" Jin asked. She chuckled lightly and responded,

"Because it could've been worse, you could've turned out like Heihachi." Jin shuddered at the thought. Jun smiled, "But you didn't, and that's the point." Jin sat down on the couch beside her and stared a hole through the floor. "Jin, honey, is something wrong?" Jun asked. He looked up and shook his head,

"No, no. I fine really." He lied. Jun knew that he was lying, but thought it best to leave him to his own thoughts. Jin stood and left the room, grabbing his sneakers on the way out. Jun looked after him, with concerned eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nighttime had finally fallen and all was dark as usual in the midnight Japanese streets. Jin had strayed far from home and into 'Blood Talon Turf', which was a bad mistake in itself, since he didn't feel like dealing with the Korean redhead at the moment.

"Kazama..." Hwoarang's voice hissed in hatred from behind. Jin turned around at the sound of the redhead's voice. Hwoarang didn't have anyone to blame for his sister's death, but he blamed Jin for everything he and Kaziya went through. "I'll finish this right now." He declared. Hwoarang jumped at Jin and grasped his shirt. The Japanese knew what Hwoarang was attacking him for and did nothing. Hwoarang made a fist and reeled back while Jin only stared at the ground. "You..." Hwoarang couldn't do it. For some reason unknown to him, Hwoarang couldn't hit Jin. "I won't." Hwoarang let him go and pushed past him. "For her." Jin watched him walk away. He turned his head slightly only to see Baek hiding in the shadows silently clapping at Hwoarang's self control. Baek looked at him and smiled,

"Give your mother my regards." He said and took the opposite direction of Hwoarang. Jin just watched as he gathered his thoughts and walked aimlessly.

Jin soon found himself at the one place that made his heart finally just shatter, the docks. The docks were Kazi's favorite place, besides Korea. Jin stared out onto the mystic dark blue waters that rippled very lightly underneath the moonlight and the sharp gaze of the silver stars. Jin fought back the tears, 'No. No baka.' He scolded himself. 'Not now. Forget it.'

"Forget it all!" He chunked a rock and shattered the glistening waters, barely noticing that he had finished his thoughts out loud. But no matter what he did he couldn't forget and he couldn't bring himself to leave. Hwoarang watched Jin fall to his knees and stare into the sky. "Please..." They pleaded both at the same time once more. Hwoarang turned to leave. A soft white glow came from behind him. He wheeled around as Jin jumped up, the both of them somewhat horrified.

A girl about the age of twenty-one with long flaming red hair, stood in the waters. She turned around to face them, her white pants and white t-shirt stood out brightly in the water. The girl stared blankly for a moment, her light almond colored eyes staring past everything. She blinked and looked at Jin, then looked straight at Hwoarang, who thought he was completely shrouded in shadows. She looked almost entirely happy,but the look quickly faded. She sloshed through the water and climbed up onto the dock. Jin went to get on his knees,

"Don't.." She almost pleaded with him. Jin stopped and stood up slowly to keep from falling.

"Kazi.......?" Hwoarang's voice startled Jin and Kazi both. She was torn between them. Her brother or her best freind? She couldn't decide so she waited for one of the two to come to her, so she wouldn't hurt either of their feelings. Hwoarang was the one to run to her. He grasped her in a bone-crushing embrace. Kazi returned it more than willingly and tighter than she ever thought she was capable of. She opened her eyes to see Jin's. They were full of emotion and something that she couldn't place. Sadness, but happiness for Hwoarang, pain, a sort of longing, and a hurtful look was all that appeared within his dark hazel eyes of misery. Kazi felt her heart sink as Jin got up and walked away. Kazi could do nothing but hug her twin brother tighter and bury her head in his shoulder. 'Why did it have to be this way?' She thought grasping Hwoarang's shirt and almost tearing it, due to her nails. Baek looked after Jin as he walked away from the two, then looked back at Kazi.

"Hm.." Baek wondered and shook his head, "We'll see. We'll see..." He whispered.


	4. Leaving Again

Chapter 4:

Leaving Again

"Please?" Kazi pleaded. Hwoarang sighed as Baek watched them 'debate' whether or not to go back to Korea or to stay here for a while.

"Why? Why do you want to stay here?" Hwoarang demanded to know.

"Hwoanchan why does it matter? I just got back and I don't really care where I am as long as I'm with you and father." She said gesturing to Baek.

"Because I want us to be back home. Like we were. Together, as a family, before **_they_** took you away." Kazi sighed. They had been arguing for well over an hour after she had gotten back from the docks. Kazi sensed a change about Hwoarang, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Can we stay for at least a week?" She asked, exasperated. Hwoarang huffed,

"Fine." He stalked away. Kazi sat down on the table and stared at the floor.

"You alright?" Baek's voice came. Kazi nodded. "It'll be alright. Hwoarang's just going through one of those.... things." he finished. Kazi looked up at him. Baek bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "Love you." Kazi smiled slightly,

"Love you too, papa." Baek walked out of the room, leaving Kazi to think. 'So much has changed.... I wonder what Jin and Kazuya are up too....' She thought. 'No, I'll just leave them alone. They need to be with Jun.' Kazi got up and walked over to the couch. She fell down onto it and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BANG! Jin accidentally slammed the door. "Uh-oh." He murmured. And Just as he thought Kazuya's voice came,

"JIN!" It was his warning tone. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I-" He stomped into the room but was interrupted by Jun,

"Kazuya..." Kazuya shut his mouth and tapped his foot in irritation. Jun looked to Jin, "Jin, that wasn't called for."

"I-I-I'm sorry." Jin shook his head fast and bolted upstairs. Jun and Kazuya looked at one another and then back to the staircase.

"I'd better check it out." Kazuya started up the stairs, when Jun stopped him.

"Why you? Why not both of us?" She asked.

"Could be male problems, and he might not be comfortable... you know?" Kazuya reasoned. Jun shook her head, but nodded. Kazuya started back up the stairs and to Jin's room. He got to the top about two minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Mom.... leave me alone, please..." Jin's voice came. Kazuya cracked open the door. Jin was lying on his back on his bed, facing the ceiling. Jin sat up and did a double take,

"FATHER?!" Kazuya smirked at Jin actually calling him his proper title and from Jin practically falling onto the floor out of pure shock.

"You alright?" He asked. Jin sighed.

"I'll live." Jin flopped back onto the bed facing the ceiling once more. "Unfortunately..." Kazuya chuckled slightly in the back of his mind and entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Talk to me." Jin shook his head,

"It's nothing. I swear."

"Didn't your mother teach you about swearing?"

"Are you mocking me?" Jin sat up. Kazuya smirked and leaned against the wall, folding his arms,

"Of course," He answered, "So what's wrong?" Jin just looked at the bed as if he could just tear it to pieces. Kazuya raised an eyebrow.

"Kaziya...." Was all Jin had to say to get Kazuya started, for the millionth time.

"**_Oh_**, so **_THAT'S_** how it is, eh?" he smirked. Jin shook his head.

"Were just good friends that's all." Jin stated quickly. Kazuya laughed,

"Jin, I can see it."

"What? See what? There's nothing to see." Jin said rather fast and not locking gazes with his father. Kazuya laughed whole-heartedly and louder than ever.

"It's alright. Just wait 'til your mother finds out." Kazuya stood up and headed for the door. Jin panicked,

"DON'T!-" Jin fell off the bed and hit the floor, "Oww....." Kazuya just shook his head and smirked,

"So, you do-"

"No I don't!" Jin yelled.

"Jin, you disapprove of deception, do you not?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Think about it." Jin gave Kazuya a confused and screwed up look. Kazuya sighed, "You're deceiving yourself into thinking that you don't," Jin fell silent.

"I hate it when you do that." Kazuya exited the room and Jin flopped back onto the bed and forced himself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two days passed and Jin walked aimlessly through the garden within the Mishima walls in his training clothes. He felt a light touch at his shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Jin." Kazi stood there with a kind of saddened face.

"Kazi? How did you-" Jin asked.

"Get in? Piece o' cake really." Kazi gave him her devilish grin. "You know me, I have my ways."

"It's nice to see you..." Jin was looking for the right words to say to her,

"Nice?" She asked. 'Dammit Jin. You had to go and say something dorky.' Jin cursed himself.

"Well, uh..." Jin stuttered,

"Don't worry about it. I was just messing with ya." Kazi smile seemed to brighten the whole garden. "Look, Jin..."

"Yeah?" Jin answered automatically. 'DAMNIT JIN! STOP DOING THAT!' He scolded himself.

"Look, I know that I just got 'back' and all but Hwoarang wants to leave for Korea. I don't really wanna leave but, you know, I love him too much I guess." Jin's eyes grew sorrowful and hurt. Kazi's eyes shot to the ground. "You'll- you'll write me letters won't you?" She asked sheepishly. Jin snapped out of his daze.

"Of course!" Kazi looked up at him, her eyes bright once more with life. Jin forced a smile.

"Kazama Jin, you'd better give me a **_real _**smile." She teased. Jin couldn't help, but genuinely smile back at her, "Good. That's the nature boy I know!" She piped. Jin was still sorrowful about her departure once more, and being separated from his one and only best friend. The sound of the Tekken-shu Guards s screaming something came to them,

"She's over here!" Kazi grinned embarrassingly,

"Heh... heh.. That's my cue! Write me!" Kazi ran off and jumped the fourteen-foot wall using a tree and disappeared. Jin smiled, 'Just like her to break in when she could've used the front door....' Kazuya and Jun heard Jin laugh for the inside of the house. They knew Kazi had come.


	5. Fallen

Chapter 5:

Fallen

Kazuya sat at the table, coffee in hand. He listened to what Jun thought about Jin's predicament.

"It's natural. They've been friends since they met. He's probably confused about how he feels. It's been over a year since he's seen her so it's natural for him to have a stronger feeling towards her. Probably thinks its love." Jun said staring into her cup of orange juice. Kazuya nodded and took a sip of his black coffee. "What do you think?" She asked looking up.

"Well," Kazuya thought for a moment. "You're probably right. He's been taught not to ignore his emotions. He's not ready to tell anyone yet." Jun nodded.

"You agree for once." She teased. Kazuya gave her a glare that faded into a smirk.

"How can I not, with such beautiful eyes of stars staring at me?" Jun blushed and stood up from the table. Jun kissed Kazuya on his lips,

"Well I think he's falling…. In love." She smiled and headed into the bathroom. Kazuya smirked and looked at the strong black coffee.

"Heh, **_he would_**." Kazuya chuckled to himself.

Jin walked through the front door about five minutes later and completely bypassed Kazuya.

"Eh, Hey you." Kazuya called out to Jin. Jin turned around, a smile on his face. Kazuya raised an eyebrow. "What are you grinning about?" Jin just smiled brighter.

"Kazi's going back to Korea."

"That's a good thing, why?" Kazuya questioned.

"Because she said she'll write me." Jin smiled and climbed the stairs. Once he was in his room Kazuya spoke up,

"Yup." Kazuya nodded to himself, 'Love letters.' Kazuya grinned evilly at the thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Another four months passed and Kazi, Hwoarang, and Baek were back in Korea. Kazi had been called back to Japan a few times for Kazuya's little missions that Hwoarang did not approve of. Back and forth their verbal fights came more frequent. Kazi's chest heaved. Her heart pounded in her ears. She gritted her teeth to keep her tears from falling. 'What's happened to him?'

"Hwoanchan." She grasped her arm and in a sharp twist, she popped it back in place with a sickening crack. Kazi winced in pain and screamed, her leg was broken as well. She couldn't believe that her own brother did that to her. She couldn't believe Hwoarang hurt her. Something was wrong, Hwoarang wasn't like this. Kazi looked up at her reflection. A sickly injured girl stared back at her. Kazi frowned and her face grew angry. Kazi suddenly smashed the mirror. Glass shards fell to the tiled floor as she dropped to her knees. Was she really being abused? By her own brother, no less? Why wasn't Baek doing any thing? Maybe he had turned cruel. 'No. Baek wouldn't. He loves us too much.' She thought. These physical fights had been happening for quite a while, now and they were always about her associating with 'those damned Mishimas' as Hwoarang put it. She loved him too much. Maybe it was the fact that Hwoarang still hated Jin for letting her jump. Or was it? Who could she turn too? Who would care enough? Could she really do that to Hwoarang? Kazi couldn't cry. Not yet. She stood bravely and climbed out of the bathroom window, she had a plan.

Kazi ran, limping because of her sore leg from popping it back into the joint. When she finally made it to her destination, she passed out cold on the doorstep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Jin! Jin, Honey! Get out here! Quickly now!" Jun's voice awakened Jin. He looked at the clock: 12:03. "Jin Come on!" Jin rolled over.

"KAZAMA JIN!" Kazuya's deep voice boomed all over the house and echoed. Jin rolled over again and hit the floor.

"Ow..." He got up and slipped on a pair of black silk pants before walking out of his room shirtless. Jin walked slowly down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, His eyes widened. "KAZIYA!!" Jin ran lighting fast over to the couch where the young Korean redhead lay, unconscious. Kazuya and Jun looked concerned. "Kaziya!" Jin's heart beat fast against his chest. The sound of ambulance sirens filled the air. Kazi was being loaded up into the ambulance when Kazuya pulled one of the workers aside to where no one else could hear him. Kazuya grasped the man by his shirt,

"Make sure no more harm comes to her. I want nothing but the best, got it?" He hissed, knowing how much she meant to Jin. The man nodded, his eyes full of fear. Kazuya let him go and they drove off. Jin looked horrified.

"What's going on???" he asked, or rather screamed at Kazuya.

"Calm down. We won't know until she wakes up." he reassured him. Jin shook his head.

"We know," Jun's voice came softly. Jin looked up at her. "that you've fallen for her." Jin tried to shake his head and deny it but Kazuya spoke up.

"Your mother says it's normal." At hearing Kazuya's words Jin looked out into the darkness of the autumn night and sighed,

"Please be alright..." He whispered. The cool fall winds blew, ruffling Jin's hair.

"Jin, you're shirtless. Come inside." Jun's voice came from the door; Kazuya was apparently already inside. Jin turned to her and nodded. Looking back only once to glance into the night's shadows, Jin walked silently into the mansion and up to his room. He flopped on the bed. 'Am I? Is it true? Do I really...? Have I fallen for her?' Jin was stuck in his own thoughts, thinking over and over again, trying to figure out when exactly he had formed these strange feelings. He stared into the darkness, letting his mind wonder over how he came to harbor this emotion of confusion. 'Have I fallen for her?'


	6. Angel Jin

Chapter 6:

Angel Jin

Jin stood over the hospital bed, a saddened face and a caring stance. Kazuya and Jun watched unnoticed by the door. Jin shook his head,

"Stop it. Stop acting like she'll never wake up. She wouldn't want you to be like this." Jin spoke to himself. He turned his attention to the Korean redhead lying in a coma, "Heh, always the one to break in when you could've used the front door." Jin laughed trying to hide all of the feelings of guilt and pessimistic thoughts. He pulled up a chair and sat by Kazi. Jin took her hand. "Wow. Do you use lotion or are you naturally soft?" Jin smiled weakly, one small tear escaping his dark eye. Jin ran his other hand over Kazi's that he held. "I just wish... I just wish I knew what had happened. Then maybe... Maybe I would be worth something to you." Jin felt heavy inside and found it hard to breathe and hold back tears of regret at the same time.

"You are worth something to her..." Jun's voice came. Jin turned a bright red in the face as he turned around to see Jun and Kazuya in the doorway. Kazuya nodded. "I promise." She walked over and embraced him. Jin didn't let go of Kazi's soft hand but hugged his mother with his free arm. Jun pulled back to look him in the face. "You always will. She might not love you like you love her, but you'll always be her best friend. She came to you in her time of need. Even though she passed out before she could get to you. So, you obviously mean something to her. She didn't go to Hwoarang, Baek, your father, or me. She came to you first. And now she needs you more than ever." Jun said, Jin nodded, his mother was always the one to think of things he couldn't.

"I have to be strong. I have to be strong for her." Jun smiled at Kazuya, who returned the expression back to her. Kazuya looked out into the hallway behind him and grasped a nurse quickly by the arm before she kept walking.

"I want her woken up."

"But, Mr. Mishima, sir-" the nurse's eyes were full of fear.

"Do whatever it takes, just wake her up." Kazuya interrupted her. The nurse nodded like a child and ran off to find the doctor. He nodded to Jun and stepped out into the hallway to talk with the doctor.

"Mr. Mishima, the girl is in a coma. We do not know how long it will take for her to wake up on her own. It appears as if she is in what we call a 'Nightmare Coma'. You can already guess what that is." The doctor explained. Kazuya nodded. "She can wake up on her own but that's the only choice except for one we haven't tried."

"And that would be?" Kazuya asked.

"It's an experimental drug, that alters the mind. If it works like it's supposed too, it will be injected into the main blood vesicle that leads to the brain. The chemical will them enter the part of the brain where dreams and nightmares are created. When it enters, it will begin to alter the dream or nightmare, making it worse."

"Scaring her awake.... She's not easily scared though..." Kazuya pondered.

"Mr. Mishima, it doesn't scare them awake, it is supposed to make them open their eyes. And this is just an experimental drug. It has only been tested in simulations. It might not work."

"What is the normal amount, you inject?"

"About a half C or about as much as one centimeter worth."

"Give her ten." Kazuya said.

"WHAT?! T-Ten?! T-That's crazy! Her body and mind would be shocked so hard that she could die! Mr. Mishima, please reconsider!"

"Hm. No. Do as I say or regret it." Kazuya's normally red eye began to glow. The doctor cowered in fear,

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir!" the doctor ran off down the hall. Kazuya stood up straight, proud of himself.

"Kazuya!" Jun's warning tone made him freeze. Kazuya turned around slowly.

"Heh... Heh..." He laughed nervously. Jun eyed him.

"Well?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Kazuya cleared his throat,

"They are going to make her open her eyes."

"How?" Kazuya walked over to her.

"Well, they are going to try an experimental drug that goes directly to the brain and makes her nightmares worse." Kazuya explained. Jun sighed.

"I hope this works, I can't stand to see Jin this way and it shouldn't have happened to her..."

"Same here." Kazuya agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Let's hope this works...." the doctor said. Jin watched Kazi's face intently. The doctor looked at Kazuya, "Are you sure Mr. Mishima?"

"Do it." Kazuya ordered. The doctor filled the needle with the green glowing liquid. Jun hugged tight to Kazuya as she watched. The doctor swallowed hard and slid the needle into Kazi's neck, injecting the liquid and pulling the needle out slowly. They waited in suspense. After five minutes the doctor sighed and started to head out of the room. Suddenly, Kazi's body arched and Jin jumped out of the chair, taking her body in his arms and cradling her. The room was still for a moment. Kazi slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. Unknowingly looking at Jin, she whispered,

"Oh.. Wow… I've never seen an angel before…..."


	7. Back to Life

Chapter 7:

Back To Life

"An Angel.... so beautiful..." Kazi whispered. Jin was in shock and blushing so red it would rival that of the color of his own blood. Kazi reached up, vision still blurry, but she fell to sleep against Jin's chest before she touched him. Jin's heart stopped.

"W-What happened?!" Jin looked at the doctor. The doctor just smiled.

"She is a very strong young lady. That would have killed any normal girl." Jin's eyebrows knitted together in a warning. "But she's just sleeping, it must have taken a lot out of her," The doctor said quickly, before he ran out of the room and practically tripping over a chair. Jin relaxed a bit and suddenly blushed a deep red.

"Heh heh heh..." came Kazuya's mischievous 'plotting' laugh. Jin looked up at Jun and his father, blushing like crazy. Jun giggled.

"See?" Jun said, "She thought you were an angel. You do mean something to her, even if it's not what you want it to mean." Jin nodded still blushing quite badly. He went to lay Kazi back onto the hospital bed, but Kazuya's statement stopped him.

"Don't get comfortable, she's not staying here very much longer..." Kazuya grinned. Jin just looked at him. The next thing he knew, he was carrying Kazi out of the hospital and into their car.

"Why are we taking her out of the hospital again?" Jin asked, sitting in the vehicle, Kazi resting on his shoulder. Kazuya answered simply,

"She hates hospitals, almost as much as me." Jin raised an eyebrow. Kazuya grinned, "You don't even know that much about her, some boyfriend you are."

"I'm **_not _**her BOYFREIND!" Jin raised his voice in annoyance. Kazuya laughed. "She doesn't even consider me a 'best' friend..." Jin looked sadly at the sleeping Korean girl, not knowing that his expression gave him away a bit. Jun sighed.

'This is going to be one hell of an act in this play.' Kazuya shifted uneasily in his mind, something was going on and he could feel it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kazi tried to open her eyes. It was if they had been glued shut. Kazi finally got them open, only to close them immediately because of the intense mid-morning light. She opened her eyes a crack and let them get used to the light before looking around. The room was as if she were in a mansion of a billionaire. Kazi heard a door open and voices farther away talking. She tried to sit up.

"AHH!" She grasped her side, which she found to be bandaged. She felt a gentle hand touch hers where she grasped her side. Kazi looked up, only to see a pair of glimmering dark brown eyes. She seemed trapped in their darkness and mixed emotions for a while. The eyes tore away and looked down at her bandage. That's when she actually noticed she was staring into the eyes of Jin Kazama,

"JIN?!" Her voice cracked and she coughed. Jin looked up and smiled,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." Jin said with concerned eyes, "Are you alright?" Kazi nodded,

"Where...?" Kazi looked at the bed, "Oh! I.... remem... ber..." Kazi hung her head and turned away. The scratches and bruises were visible and she suddenly felt very self-conscious of herself.

"Kazi.... What, What happened to you?" Jin asked her. Kazi wouldn't let him see her face. Jin saw a tear fall down and hit the maroon red lightweight velvet bedspread. Jun and Kazuya skidded into the room. Jin looked up at them.

"We heard her scream." Jun explained. Jin nodded and turned his attention back to Kazi.

"Kazi.... Who did this to you?" Kazi got off of the bed and tried to get away from them, but stopped short and fell on the floor. Jin ran to her immediately. Kazi was silently sobbing uncontrollably and turned away. Jin reached out; unsure if what he was about to do would be accepted. Jin wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. Jin watched in sadness. The girl's tears and her state of mood seemed to darken the room and everything around. An unexpected rain drizzled lightly from the sky. Kazuya and Jun looked at each other and back to the window, where it was a clear sunny hot day a few seconds ago. Jin stroked the redhead's hair. Inside he smiled at the strange feeling he got from stroking her hair and being that close without being pushed away.

"Kaziya...." Jin said, "Kaziya." Kazi looked up at him, tears streaming from her light amber eyes. She grasped his shirt tightly. "Who did this?" Kazi buried her face in his chest and shook her head. The pain in her ankle increased and Kazi winced. Jin saw this and took a look at it. "Swollen, and I think it's sprained pretty bad..." Jun ran out of the room and came back with an ice pack. Kazi suddenly felt being lifted off of the ground. Jin carried her back over to the bed and sat her down, laying the ice pack on her ankle and covering it with a towel. Her tears seemingly ceased for a moment.

"Jin, I'm sorry. I-I never should've come." Kazi looked at the velvet.

"What?" Jin didn't understand.

"I shouldn't have ever come, I'm just a burden." Jin's expression got serious. He tilted her head back up with is thumb and his forefinger to make her look into his eyes.

"You are NEVER a burden. You're my friend, I..... Care." He admitted. Jun and Kazuya exchanged glances; the Mishima men were always reluctant and couldn't word their feelings just right. Jin was practically the first. Jun smiled. Kazi smiled thankfully and gave him a hug. Jin hugged her back. "But.... You have to get some rest." Jin changed his words and decided not to ask again just yet. He'd wait, until she was fully healed or at least until she was ready to tell.


	8. Living With The Mishimas

Chapter 8:

Living With The Mishimas

"Hey. Kaziya..... Come on, time to get up." Jin's voice came softly. Kazi opened her eyes; Jin's face came into view, the golden sunlight shined softly.

"Uhn... mmm...." Kazi's voice came. Jin smiled,

"You must be hungry." He helped her sit up.

"No, no I'm alright-" Kazi's stomach growled and she blushed. Jin laughed. The mirthful sound of his voice made her forget about everthing and Kazi looked away. Jin stopped laughing.

"Come eat." Kazi couldn't disobey his commands; after all she was in his home. Kazi swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Jin caught her before she hit the floor.

"Ow..." Her ankle was still hurt pretty bad. Jin swept her up and over his shoulder. "HEY!" Jin carried her all the way down the stairs to meet Kazuya and his mother for breakfast. "GOD-DAMMIT! LEMME DOWN! I CAN WALK YA KNOW!" Kazi screamed the whole way. She blushed when she suddenly heard Jun giggle and Kazuya's rude comment.

"Well, well, well. Jin, you know you're supposed to give the girl a chance." Kazuya paused. Kazi nodded to herself, but took it back after he finished, "You can't just drag her to your bed. You have to have class, my son." Jun burst out into a fit of laughter. Jin grew red,

"Her ankle is still hurt." Kazuya shrugged,

"Eh, we can get her some crutches." He grinned; Jin furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Jun took a sip of her orange juice. Kazi ceased her screaming but kept on,

"Put me down or I'll-"

"Yeah? What ARE you going to do? Tickle my back?" Jin said testing her.

"GRR..... Kazama...."

"That's Kazama-Mishima. It's hyphenated." Kazuya said messing with the two of them.

"What kind of last name-"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"GRR.... Wait. You changed your name?!" Kazi went from angry threatening to surprise and shock.

"Yeah he did. And?"

"I thought-"

"There you go THINKING again." Jin interrupted the two of them, playing along with Kazuya's strange humor.

"GRR.... Annoying little.." Kazi mumbled.

"Devil?" Jin finished for her,

"Took the word right outta my mouth, Devil-Boy."

"You just don't know how true that is..." Jin whispered where only he and his parents could hear.

"What did you say about my mama?!"

"You don't have one."

"Oh, yeah. STILL-"

"Eh, shut up." Jin set her down in a chair.

"STOP DOING THAT GOD-DAMNIT!" Kazi said annoyed. Kazuya took a sip of his black coffee and picked up the paper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After breakfast Kazi was 'dragged' reluctantly back up to her room. She pouted.

"I don't see why I have to stay here." Jin cocked and attitude,

"Well, if you wouldn't have come here in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament." Jun and Kazuya watched them argue,

"Jin, what have I told-" Jun started.

"Eh, let him be. He twenty-one." Kazuya interrupted her. Jun glared.

"You know, I think I know where he got it from." Kazuya raised an eyebrow,

"Really...?" He grinned.

"Yes, that annoying interruption you two always do."

"Well, if he's just like me, than he should have no trouble getting her to 'play' with him-" Jun elbowed Kazuya. He just laughed. They turned their attention back to Kazi and Jin.

"Look, it's not that bad-"

"Whadda mean NOT THAT BAD?!" Kazi said standing up to Jin.

"I'm serious, look, it could always be worse."

"I know that but- but- ARG." Jin sighed. Jun and Kazuya listened intensively.

"It's not that bad!"

"You mean, it's not that bad that I HAVE to walk through a forest?!" Jun and Kazuya hit the floor, one foot in the air twitching. Jin and Kazi burst out laughing.

"GOTCHA!" They said in unison. Jun and Kazuya got up. Kazuya scowled and dusted off his clothes. Jun smiled.

"You've got to admit, it was quite funny." Jun said.

"Mnshphm nfksded..." Kazuya mumbled.

"What did you say...?" Jun asked.

"Nothing-"

"Mishima Kazuya, DON'T YOU 'NOTHING' ME!" Kazuya ducked out of the room, a crazed Jun running behind him. Jin and Kazi laughed.

"Crazy..."

"Yeah." Jin agreed.

"I like it that way. It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't." Kazi smirked. Jin looked at her. She actually found living with the most insane, crazy, overly powerful, most chaotic, and feared family in the world, amusing and fun.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to be normal." Kazi said smiling, "Heh, then everything would be the same and boring. That's why I live everyday on the 'edge'."

"As if it was your last..." Jin said.

"Exactly!" Kazi jumped and caught onto Jin's back.

"AHH! DARN IT KAZI!" Jin screamed,

"He he he.." Kazi laughed, "Piggy-back ride!"


	9. Trouble

Chapter 9:

Trouble

……………………..One Month Later…………………………

The moonlight glistened off of the porch of the dojo. Kazi sat, staring into the stars. The cool breeze raked through the trees of the forest now and then. She sighed, how she wished to be near the ocean. A soft touch upon her shoulder gave her a small jump.

"Oh, it's you." She said relieved. The young man smiled and sat down behind her.

"Me. what's wrong with **_me_**?" He asked.

"Oh! No, nothing! It's just-"

"You weren't expecting me to come?" he finished.

"You're doing it again, Jin." Kazi sounded annoyed. Jin laughed,

"So I am." She gazed back up at the silver lights embedded in the mystic blue sky of twilight dreams. Jin watched her, smiling softly.

"It's so beautiful. This scene. This place." Kazi said almost sadly.

"Yeah...." Jin kept looking at Kazi. She turned her head to meet his dark eyes underneath his long black bangs, shrouding them. "Kazi, I..."

"Please I..." She replied turning her head away. Jin looked at the ground.

"I want to know who did this to you." He said gently taking her left arm and running his finger softly over the bruise. Kazi winced. Jin softly, using his free hand, took her chin in his forefinger and thumb. He turned her head to him. "Please... It won't stop until you tell me. You can't hide from whoever did this to you forever... Please." He begged, dark brown eyes glimmering with worry. Kazi started to silently cry. Again, the gentle crystal blue tears streaming down her face. She burst into a sob and grasped Jin's shirt, pulling him closer.

"H... He..." She sobbed. Jin wrapped his arms around her and waited. "Hwoarang..." Jin's eyes grew wide with disbelief. He made her look up at him.

"Hwoarang? How? Why? What? When?" He said quickly confused. Kazi's tears flowed faster.

"Hwoarang.... He.... He did." She looked up at Jin, silently asking for his help. Jin took his forefinger and wiped away her tear.

"It's alright... It'll be all right.... Do you..... Really trust me?" Jin asked. Kazi nodded.

"Yes..." Kazi said in a tone almost too soft to hear. He was shocked, but kept his cool.

"Kaziya..... I..." Jin tried to say how he felt, but failed and ended his sentence in a different way, "I will protect you." Kazi smiled graciously and hugged Jin. He smiled, "It's late, and you haven't eaten. Come inside." Kazi nodded and followed him inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Laughter rang through the hallway. Kazuya and Jun looked up from the couch.

"JIN! JIN STOP!" A voice said through laughter. Kazuya looked at Jun. They jumped up and ran to where the noise was coming from. Jin's room. He looked and motioned for her to step back. Kazuya kicked the door right off of its hinges. Kazuya and Jun looked at Jin and Kazi. Kazi was laughing hard and lying on the floor. Jin sitting on top tickling her and reaching for a photo she had in the other hand. Jun shook her head and leaned up against the doorframe. Kazuya looked oddly disappointed. Kazi looked at them and held up the photo laughing even harder.

"HEY! Give it back! GIVE-IT-BACK!" Jin hollered, reaching for the photo and almost actually lying on top of her, but Kazi didn't care. She was too busy laughing at the picture. Jun smiled and Kazuya's jaw dropped. In the photo was a three-year-old Jin, smiling a huge grin, in purple pajamas. Jun laughed, and Kazuya took the photo and gawked at it. Kazi laughed harder.

"Can't..... Breathe...." She gasped for air. Kazuya looked at Jin who was blushing so hard he looked like a giant cherry. He slinked off of her and up against the wall. 'Great. I'll' never live it down with him running around with that stupid photo...' Jin thought. Kazi's laughter died down but she was still smiling.

"Kawaii!!" Kazi said. Jin's head popped up and turned a beet red. "He's so CUTE in those purple pajamas!" Kazi exclaimed. Kazuya burst into a fit of laughter. "WHAT?! He is. I mean look at him." She motioned to the picture.

"No, no. It's not that.. It's just..." Kazuya burst out in laughter again. Kazi cocked her head. "THOSE PAJAMAS WERE MINE WHEN I WAS LITTLE!" Kazi knew Kazuya was trying to be funny and burst out laughing. Jun and Jin's jaws dropped in disbelief as Kazi and Kazuya laughed uncontrollably, hanging on each other for support. The strange sight of the two of them hanging onto each other laughing was too much for Jun and Jin.

A knock was heard. Jun went and answered the door, the others followed behind, walking towards the kitchen. Kazi and the two guys walked into the front room. Kazi froze. Jun was pushed up against the wall, by none other than, Hwoarang….


	10. Truth And Love

Chapter 10:

Truth and Love

"Kazi..." Hwoarang growled. Kazi took a step back as he let Jun drop to the floor.

"No, Hwoarang. Not here. Anywhere but here." She pleaded.

"Pathetic. Dishonourable." He spat as he slowly made his way towards her. Jin stepped in front, shielding her from Hwoarang. "Outta my way Kazama. Mishima bastard."

"Leave." Kazi had never heard in all her life, how demanding Jin's voice was. Hwoarang scowled.

"Back away. It's family business." Kazuya then stepped in too.

"Get out." His deep voice growled. Hwoarang stood his ground.

"Pathetic wench. Can't even fight your own battles. Always running to others to protect you." Hwoarang unexpectedly kicked Kazuya who stumbled backwards slightly. Before Jin could react, Hwoarang stabbed him with a knife. Jin hunched over and Hwoarang knocked him out of the way. Jun jumped and tried a cartwheel kick but Hwoarang caught her arm and kicked her right knee out of place. Jun screamed. Before Hwoarang could snap her neck Kazi and Kazuya jumped him at the same time. Hwoarang let Jun drop and stabbed Kazuya in the stomach. Kazi ran and kicked him out into the front yard. Hwoarang skidded and caught his balance. Kazuya and Jin recovered quickly and were trying to heal Jun.

"I'm so sorry." Baek's voice came. He knelt down and looked Kazuya in the eye. Kazuya gave him a questioning look. "It's my fault. I let them have it out."

"Why?" Kazuya said his voice deep and serious.

"They are adults now. They should be able to handle this like adults, but I'm afraid. I have hurt others while letting them loose. I'm so sorry, Jun. All of you." Baek bowed his head.

"Don't just sit there. Snap it back." Kazuya said. Baek didn't want to because he didn't like to cause any woman pain, but he had too. After they helped Jun they stepped out onto the front lawn.

"Bitch. How could you? How could you, knowing that I despise the Japanese bastard." Hwoarang spat. Kazi backed away, freshly abused. Jin took a step and Baek shook his head,

"No, Jin. Don't. You'll only get hurt. It's time Kazi stood up to him." Jin turned, ready to protest. "Don't worry, she'll pull through, she always does." Baek reassured him. Hwoarang back handed Kazi and sent her to the ground.

"This will end. Your little crush on that pansy-ass Mishima bastard Kazama Jin is over!" This sent a sent a shock through Jin. 'What?!' His thoughts were clouded. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding so loudly he heard it in his ears. Jun's eyes widened a bit, while Baek smiled slightly.

Kazi pushed herself up off of the ground and stared Hwoarang in the eyes. Without a word she attacked with blinding speed and power. Hwoarang dodged and blocked; Kazi kept on attacking. Hwoarang became frustrated, anger clouded his mind. Unable to think straight, Hwoarang found himself fighting his own sister as if she was his enemy. Kazi jumped and kicked Hwoarang back. He slid but regained his stance in a matter of seconds. She fought him and finally kicked him to his knees. Kazi went for a Bird Hunter. Before the back of her heel came smashing to Hwoarang's head, she stopped. Kazi fell to her knees.

"Why? What have you done?" She sobbed uncontrollably for the third time in her return, "What have you done to Hwoanchan? Our sweet Hwoarang.... You are not my brother.... my brother was kind. He would have given anyone the shirt off of his back if they needed it. You are not him. You're a murder. A cowardly murder who knows nothing of love!" Kazi jumped to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was hot, and Hwoarang was shocked as the real 'him' started to come back. "I love Jin and there is **_nothing _**you can do to make me stop! I... love him." After realizing that she had just admitted to loving Jin right in front of him, she ran off, tears streaming through the wind, her face hot and red with embarrassment. Jin shook himself out of his own reality to run after her, pausing only to stop and glance at Hwoarang.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jin heard Kazi's sobs and tears hitting the waters. The night air came swift as the sun faded fully out of sight. The redheaded Korean girl saw him and looked at him in horror before turning her head away. Jin knelt down, his knees shaky. He took a deep breath and turned her face back towards him. Jin stuttered,

"I-I-I....." Kazi's tears came more rapidly, unable to stop them. Jin sighed, the tension getting heavier by the moment.

Jin leaned closer, closing his eyes slowly. Kazi's hands trembled with fear of having her heart broken. Jin paused, leaving a gap between their lips. Jin wanted in all the world to lean back and let her forget, but he acted on impulse, and closed the gap. The sweet taste of honey melted into Kazi's lips. The both of them blushed uncontrollably. Kazi felt Jin's hand gently touch her face, his lips parting even more. She opened her mouth slightly for Jin's silent request. Once he engaged in a full kiss, Kazi felt a strange sense of fear well up inside of her. An image of Devil flashed in her mind. Kazi ripped away from Jin's lips, leaving him torn inside. She scrambled away from him as fast as she could, cutting her hands on the sharp rocks in the sand by the river. Jin reached out to her, he didn't understand. Kazi got to her feet and stepped as far away as possible from Jin. He felt his heart tear in two, followed by a feeling of a thousand knives, and finally a shatter so painful it hurt his soul. Kazi shook her head in disbelief before she ran.....


	11. Test Number 1

Chapter 11:

Test # 1

'You idiot. Imbecile. Bastard.' Jin scolded himself. 'You knew what would happen.' He ran through the forest, following Kazi. He finally caught up to her in a clearing, hearing him she turned around. She backed up a few steps away and tripped over a rock.

"Kazi-" Jin took a step towards her. She backed away. "Kaziya I-" He stepped closer and the ground suddenly caved in, talking Kazi and Jin with it....

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Baek stared down at his son, angry at the thought of Hwoarang becoming such a monster. He scolded him and yelled at him, but yet he would not hit him while he was on the ground.

"Jun... Are you ok?" Kazuya asked, his voice full of concern. Jun nodded,

"I will be alright, but-"

"Jin." Kazuya looked out into the dark forest. "He is strong, and the girl is too." He said referring to Kazi. Jun nodded,

"But Kazuya...."

"Yes I know. She will have to learn to live with his curse if she really does." Kazuya stated, "And who better to teach her than you, Jun?" Jun smiled, but it soon faded,

"It will take some time and she might not be ready to love him AND his curse."

"Again, 'tis my fault." Kazuya bowed his head. Jun stroked his hair,

"Kazuya, its not entirely your fault." Kazuya looked up.

"So you're saying that it WAS my fault yet I didn't trigger it." Kazuya toyed.

"That is NOT what I am saying Mishima, Kazuya." Kazuya grinned,

"Oooo... you used my full name. Or are you saying that for kicks?" Kazuya sinnfully. Jun sighed. SMACK Jun slapped him across the face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kaziya. Kaziya! Wake up!" Jin lifted her head from the ground. Kazi groaned. "Kaziya, come on, say something!"

"Something...." She replied, trying to keep her humor. Jin shook his head. Kazi tried to sit up, her vision came more focused. Jin looked up at the giant hole they fell through that was about thirty feet above them.

"Shit," He spat. Jin looked down the dark corridor of the tunnel, lit partially by torches. Kazi got up and stumbled on the rubble of old stone and dirt. Jin stood up,

"We should find a way out," Jin said. Kazi looked up at the hole.

"I guess that way is outta the question." Kazi looked down the hall.

"Come on." Jin motioned for her to follow him. Kazi sighed as they walked down the corridor. As it became darker, Jin stopped.

"Take my hand." Kazi looked at Jin.

"Why?"

"So we won't get lost in the darkness." Jin held out his hand. Kazi looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. They walked slowly down the dark hall. Kazi gripped his hand tighter. She felt as if she was being pulled away from Jin. But Jin couldn't feel it. Kazi gripped tighter and grasped his arm with her other arm. Jin stopped walking.

"Kazi, are you ok?" She felt that she was being pulled from him even more.

"Just walk. Hurry. Please." Jin nodded and walked a bit faster. They soon came upon a nearby torch. Jin stopped.

"Kazi-" As soon as Kazi let his arm go, she was dragged back towards the darkness by the shadows. Jin lunged for her but was stopped short by the shadows holding him back.

"JIN! JIN!!!!!" Kazi screamed as she reached for him. He tried with all he had to get to her. He inched forward, dragging the shadow arms with him. Jin reached out and tried to grasp Kazi's hand. Kazi reached for him. "Jin!"

"Kaziya!" He suddenly grasped her hand and pulled her out of the shadows. The shadow arms let Jin go and they were left in the middle of the hall, holding hands. Kazi took a deep breath and blushed. Jin blushed as well as they let each others hands go, "We should... Uh... Go now." Kazi nodded and followed Jin along the torches. 'This is weird. She still doesn't completely trust me.... Kaziya... I wish, I could be the best for you.....' Jin thought, sticking his hands in his pockets, 'But I'm just a cursed Jin. A Devil Jin. You deserve better....'

Kazi followed him, not saying a word. It hurt her to see Jin this way, alone, unsure, and willing yet she still didn't accept him. 'Jin....' She thought. Kazi suddenly bumped into Jin. She suddenly noticed the room had gotten pretty big. They stood on the edge of a giant cliff underground. There was a rickety old bridge leading from one side of the room to the other and the floor beneath the cliffs was pure magma and fire.....


	12. Test Number 2 and Hwoarang's Truth

Chapter 12:

Test # 2 and Hwoarang's Truth

Jin gently took Kazi's hand in his own and led her slowly to the edge of the bridge. Kazi followed him, frightened at the lava and the uncontrollable flame spewing from it. They walked carefully across the bridge and to the other side. Kazi gave a sigh of relief that was soon broken by a terrified scream as fames sprayed up and devoured the middle of the bridge and broke it. As she fell she tried to grab the remaining bridge hanging on the side of the cliff but failed as it took gave away under her grasp.

"KAZIYA!" Jin screamed and grasped her wrist before she could slip away from him. Kazi winced at the tightness and strength of Jin's grasp. She held her breath.

"Jin!" she managed to choke out, the words scratching her dry throat. Jin struggled for a better grip on the rock as Kazi's hand began to slip because of sweat. Taking a chance at loosing her and his own life, Jin reached down to her with his other hand as she slipped. He caught her again with both hands and began to slip. "KAZAMA JIN! DON'T! YOU'LL ONLY-" Kazi screamed, terrified that she would loose him over saving her, not caring in the least that she herself would die again. Jin interrupted her words with a strong and very loud grunt.

"UGH!!" He pulled with all of his strength, finally bringing Kazi up to the top of the rock. She landed right on top of Jin and he breathed heavily. Kazi only lay there, grasping his now ripped and burned shirt tightly. "Kazi, are you ok?" Jin said after about five minutes. Kazi gave a strange squeak that made Jin smile. 'She's so cute when she does that...' he thought. "Kazi. Kazziiii..." he said, getting the redhead's attention. "You're on to me." At that moment, Kazi's face turned as red as her flaming hair and the lava itself. She scrambled to her feet and stuck her hands in her pockets, still blushing like a ripe cherry. Jin blushed too.

"Uh... Should... Should we... like... go on?" She asked shyly. Jin nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Father..." Hwoarang hung his head in shame. Baek looked down at his redheaded son and sighed heavily.

"What am I to do with you?" Hwoarang shut his eyes tightly as Baek's words hit him like a bomb. "Is **_this_** how I have raised you?! Is it?! Answer me."

"No, father...."

"What where you thinking?! How could you?! To your own sister as a matter of fact! Hwoarang.... What have you become? I gave you the chance to confront her as an **_adult_** and you go off acting like a child!" Hwoarang's face became hot and his eyes watered. Kazuya closed the front door and Jun went into the kitchen for some tea. He watched as Baek scolded Hwoarang in the front room of the Mishima Mansion. He sighed and watched. Baek repeated himself, "What **_have_ you** become?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know!" Hwoarang's almond eyes wanted so badly to burst into tears, but he didn't dare look up into Baek's face. Baek sighed again. Kneeling, he stroked Hwoarang's mess of hair. Hwoarang looked at Baek, his eyes and mind so clouded.

"Why?" Baek asked simply.

"I.... I.... I was.... I didn't want... I didn't want her to love him." Hwoarang almost choked on his own words, "I.... I didn't want her to be hurt.... To end up like... Like Miss Jun..."

"But, Hwoarang," Baek smiled, "Jun ended up having a son that loves her and would do anything for her, as would the boy's father. They might not be married, and their son might be an illegitimate child, but they love each other and their son, no matter what he is or what has happened to them." Baek paused, "And I'm sure Kazi loves Jin the same as Jun loves Kazuya."

"I-I guess... I... just wanted to be the only guy near her." Hwoarang admitted, the words scraping against his throat.

"You were being selfish, yet you were being protective, but you are going about it in the wrong way." Baek pulled Hwoarang to his feet and led him to the couch. Hwoarang put his head in his hands. Kazuya sat down on the other side of Hwoarang, watching the boy. "Hwoarang." Baek called to him.

"Yes, father?" He looked at him.

"We all know how much you say that Jin's is your rival and that you act as if you hate him. And we all know that you would rather him be your best friend." Hwoarang winced a little at the truth.

"Do not hate Jin because he has Mishima blood." Kazuya's voice came to Hwoarang's ears. He looked at Kazuya in disbelief. "If you should hate Jin, hate him because he has your sister's eternal love, not because he has Mishima blood. We cannot choose out families and blood lines." Baek nodded in agreement. Hwoarang hung his head. He was caught red-handed and he couldn't believe it.

"I... I don't... I don't hate..." One word at a time, Hwoarang declared the truth, "I don't hate Jin." It took all the strength he had to throw his pride away for a moment to admit his true feelings. Baek smiled. Jun, who in fact had been listening, smiled as well as she walked from the kitchen door over to the boys, a tray of hot tea and cups in her hands.

"Here." she said, handing a cup of tea to Hwoarang. Hwoarang looked up and smiled, best he could.

"Thank you, Miss Jun." Hwoarang took the tea and held it. He looked down into the steamy liquid and spoke, "I... I am sorry, everyone. I am sorry, Miss Jun. I am sorry, Kazuya. I am sorry, father. I won't ever do that again. I.... I promise." Baek smiled. Kazuya and Jun exchanged glances.

"You should stay." Jun said, mainly to Baek.

"Miss Jun, I do not wish to be a bother-"

"Nonsense." Kazuya's deep voice said, grabbing all of their attentions. "Jun wishes you to stay and so you shall." Kazuya stated strongly, turning and walking silently out of the room and up the staircase to arrange for two rooms.

"I need to make sure that Jin and Kazi's rooms are straightened for when they return." Jun smiled and walked to Hwoarang, stroking his red hair gently, "You are a fine young man, but choose what you say wisely. Sometimes even the strongest protection can not protect from the inside." With that she followed Kazuya up the stairs and to Jin's room.

"He loves her...." Hwoarang's voice sounded astonished.

"Yes, we have all heard evil rumors of Kazuya just using Jun, yet they aren't true." Baek confirmed. Hwoarang nodded, ''Sometimes even the strongest protection can not protect from the inside'... Kazi, have I been protecting you too much? Have I done that, only because of my own loneliness? Am I lonely?' Hwoarang tried not to think too much, but in the end he was still worried about his twin sister and Jin.


	13. A Stage Two for Jin and Hwoarang's Wish

Chapter 13:

A Stage Two for Jin and Hwoarang's wish

The night sky became darker as one o' clock approached. Hwoarang shifted, tossed, and turned, but still could not sleep. He lay, wide-awake, almond eyes staring a hole into the ceiling of him room in the Mishima Mansion. Baek had told him to get some rest, yet that was the one thing he could not do. 'Kaziya...' Hwoarang sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. He strode over to the window and opened it for air. He wasn't very much used to being in the forest, he guessed it was his inner street kid, coming out or was it the fact that he had never been in a forest and the night sounds creped him out? Either way, Jin and his little twin sister Kazi, was out there and he became anxious and worried. They all had what they called 'love'. Kazuya, Jun, Kazi, and Jin. Hell, even Lei had a girlfriend now that he thought about it, and Baek. Baek didn't need a wife, although many times Baek assured him that behind every great fighter was some one to fight to protect, his or her love. Hwoarang remembered his words....

Flash Back…………………

"All you need to know, little Hwoarang, is that behind every great fighter, is someone they fight to protect, their love. Without them, the fighter becomes an empty shell devoid of emotions, and that they will never win the fight in the end, no matter how much they try." Baek smiled at the redheaded boy, sitting on the dojo floor in his training Gi.

"But Master..." The boy spoke up.

"Yes?"

"You don't have a 'love'." Baek chuckled and smiled ever brighter.

"Heh, silly little Hwoarang. I do. But she is very far from me, yet I always fight for her." The little boy was confused at the time of Baek's words but now.....

end Flash Back………………………..

"Baek.... Was your 'she' Michelle? Or was 'she' someone else?" Hwoarang whispered, reminding himself of the good old days, back before everything began to go wrong. He looked up into the sky, spotting the first star, he spoke, "Star light...."

flash back………………….

"Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might..."

end flash back…………………

"Have the wish I wish tonight," Hwoarang's voice cut off and he made his wish in his mind, ' I wish.... I wish I had someone to love and protect, like so many others.' Hwoarang opened his eyes only to see that star suddenly grow and shoot out of the sky and far into the distance. He sighed, doubting that his dream filled wish would come true.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the heat of battle, a claw reached out and scratched his face. Blood dripped and fell to the hard rock of the giant chamber. The crimson shone in the dim light of the torches. Kazi jumped and high kicked the beast, knocking it back a few steps. The blood hungry monster stepped up once more. She took another try, but failed as a giant claw slapped her into a wall. Jin attacked with an uppercut, he had forgotten so long ago. In his mind these moves were evil, and he had no idea how he was performing them yet he could not remember the traditional way. The lighting screw uppercut electrified the monster. It lashed out the giant claws of merciless bloodshed, scraping into his skin. Kazi screamed as the monster suddenly jabbed a giant, long, and sharp finger claw into her shoulder. He ripped it out, expecting the girl to fall, dead, to the floor.

Jin screamed in rage. His eyes clouded over, bathed in a crimson red of anger as a third eye formed in this forehead. The dark markings appeared and slithered down his chest and back. His once strong and gentle hands were morphed into demonic claws, the nails scratching the floor as he fell to it in pain of his transformation. The last bit of Jin thought, 'I am not, supposed to have claws.... Am I that in love that I would undergo evolution? I have become even more of a monster than before.... Mother.... Kaziya... help... me..' Jin faded and Devil took over. The ivory horns grew and followed his line of ebony hair back to sharp points. A long, flesh colored tail busted from his pants and waved a bit before gently landing on the floor. The point was as sharp as a needle. Kazi watched as Devil Jin hunched over and grasped his arms as large, beautiful, black wings ripped from his back and flapped the air, feathers falling, almost like an angel. Devil Jin looked up and snarled at the monster, the sharp canines of his teeth showing. The monster backed away, trying to regroup itself. Devil Jin pounced from the floor and into the air at the monster, landing on it and tearing it apart with its claws and fists.

Kazi watched in horror as the monster fell dead. She stood and took a small step. Devil Jin turned and looked at her. Hesitating for a moment, she took another step. He turned his face from her sight. Kazi walked over to him, her shoulder bleeding, yet she could still move her arm.

"J-Jin?" She managed to choke out.


	14. Tears of the Soul

Chapter 14:

Tears of the Soul

"J-Jin...." Kazi whispered, her breath shaky.

"No. Go ahead. Run. I know you want to." Devil Jin closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away in shame. What he had said was true. She did want to run. Kazi stepped back and headed for the metal double doors to the way out. Kazi grasped the handle but couldn't find herself to open the doors. She glanced over her shoulder and then back at the handle. She finally made up her mind.

She took small steps as she gradually made her way over to him. "Jin..?" she stood in front of him. Kazi raised her hand, Jin tightened his eyes and braced for her slap.... but it did not come. Instead soft fingertips touched the cursed face and stroked it. She turned his face towards her own. Jin's eyes slowly opened. Kazi laid her hand on his face, tracing his jaw line. He quickly turned away,

"No... I don't want to hurt you, Kaziya. Now get out." He said harshly.

"Why?" She asked, almost a plea.

"I am a Devil, you can not love me. I won't let you. I won't hurt you." He said.

"B-But, you would hurt me if..." Kazi pulled herself against Jin's chest and closed her eyes, "If you wouldn't let me love you. Because-Because I do. I love you...." Kazi lifted her head to meet Jin's gaze, "I love you..." She repeated in a softer voice, now spilling tears of her own when Jin's had in fact already stopped.

It hurt him to see her like this. It hurt him deep within his soul. He realized he had begun to cry for her. The crimson blood tears dripped from his eyes and landed on his now bare chest. Kazi drew closer to him. He leaned forward a bit and she met his lips with her own. Once more the sweet honey taste invaded her mouth and she hugged him tightly. Jin's claw touched her face as gently as possible. She began to feel that same fear well up inside once more but, this time... This time she refused to give in. But by refusing to give in to fear, she gave in to her own passion. She kissed him more fully and was returned as well. Pain struck. Kazi and Jin pulled away quickly. Kazi touched her lip, and looked at the blood dripping from her finger. Jin looked in horror.

"My gods, Kaziya. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me-" He reached to touch her hand, but his voice was cut off by Kazi's sudden actions. She took back his lips and finished where they had left off, kissing him and receiving it back as fully as it was given. Her hand crawled to the back of his head and pulled him towards her even more, as if their lips hadn't already been clasped together. Jin's arm curled around her waist and his other claw gently touched her shoulder, where it had been stabbed. Kazi winced, and he could feel it by her lips. Jin pulled back slowly and looked into her almond eyes before averting his dark gaze to her wound. He leaned over to look at the wound. The crimson red blood still running slowly down her arm. Jin licked the wound, making Kazi jump.

Jin looked up into her eyes then back to the wound. Kazi was shocked at Jin's sudden movement, but it faded and she knew that he was only trying to get it from bleeding so rapidly. She took notice of his black wings, as he continued to lick the wound to get it to stop. Kazi couldn't help herself. She stroked the magnificent wing, sending a tingle through Jin. He was so caught up in the taste of Kazi's skin, that he had just noticed that the blood had stopped and he was now kissing her neck. Jin blushed inconsiderably as pulled back, his gaze becoming heavy as it fell to the floor. Kazi's face rivaled that of her flaming hair as she too, blushed. Her arms wrapped around Jin's waist and she kissed him again on his lips. Jin's black wings wrapped around them and they stood in each other's embrace for a moment or two before wrapping Kazi's wound and opening the door to their exit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The morning light shined in through the window, and the birds chirped lightly and full of life as they sang songs. Jun giggled,

"That was fun." Kazuya nodded,

"Yeah, we should do that more often."

"I never knew making ice cream could be so fun!" She exclaimed, taking another bite of their homemade vanilla ice cream. Kazuya grinned as he looked out the window.

"You know it WAS a good thing sending the staff home for the week. Otherwise we would've been kicked out of the kitchen." Jun took another bite.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Kazzy." She ruffled Kazuya's hair and he grinned as he kissed her, ice cream and all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hwoarang woke up, at the sound of Baek's voice,

"Hwoarang... Time to get up, I know you're tired but we must greet your sister when she returns." Hwoarang grumbled and yawned as he sat up. Baek chuckled at the boy's red mess of hair as he handed him a hairbrush.

"I'm sorry, father." He apologized again. Baek shook his head, watching the boy brush the knots out of his red hair,

"No more sorry, you hear? From now on, I and everyone else wishes for nothing but actions, not meaningless words. Okay, Hwoarang?" The boy smiled and set the brush down, his hair slick and silky as before.

"Thanks, papa." He smiled, hugging Baek around the shoulders. He chuckled as Hwoarang pulled away,

"You really must get dressed, Miss Jun would not like you walking around with your army boxers on." Hwoarang turned and glanced at the green army camouflage boxers before jumping up and grabbing his clothes to get dressed.


	15. A New Beginning

Chapter 15:

A New Beginning

Hwoarang and Baek met Kazuya and Jun down stairs and the four of them anxiously awaited Kazi and Jin's return for over three hours. Hwoarang became restless and Baek sighed heavily.

"Why don't you take Hwoarang to burn some of that energy off in the dojo, Kazuya?" Jun suggested. The left-crimson-eyed man looked up. Hwoarang stopped walking back and forth for a moment to listen.

"Yes that would be a good idea, Kazuya, and besides I should go as well. Contrary to others beliefs I, too, am becoming anxious." Baek rose from his seat. This was true though, they had all become restless but Baek seemed so calm. Jun nodded,

"Go ahead, Kazuya. Go train." Kazuya nodded, kissed her cheek, and headed upstairs for his training uniform. Baek chuckled,

"Miss Jun, I don't suppose you have anything lend Hwoarang to train in do you?"

"Oh, I think Jin has something old he doesn't use anymore, but it's in perfect condition." Jun stood up and walked into the laundry room. Baek smiled at Hwoarang. He sighed,

"Where is she?" Hwoarang said glanced at the front door. Baek put his hand on Hwoarang's shoulder,

"Kaziya is strong and Jin is stronger. Together they are unbeatable. They will return, they probably just need some time alone... To work things out." Hwoarang nodded, averting his glance to Jun who had walked into the room. She smiled as she handed Hwoarang a pair of black silk pants with red and orange flames up the right leg and red foot guards and gloves.

"It is a bit old, and doesn't have a shirt but I hope it will work."

"Yes, Miss Jun. Thank you." Hwoarang returned her smile and took the clothes heading for the bathroom down the hall. Jun looked at Baek,

"Do you need anything, Baek?" Baek shook his head,

"No, no thank you Miss Jun. I have my own to tear." Jun smiled to Kazuya as he came down the stairs, adjusting his gloves. Baek then went to his room and came back in about two minutes ready to train. Hwoarang, however, was still in the bathroom.

"I hope he's alright." Jun laughed. Baek smirked and shook his head,

"He isn't used to those kind of gloves." Just then they looked up from their seats and saw Hwoarang standing at the bottom of the stairs a few feet away. It was an unusual sight. Hwoarang was in Jin's old training uniform and he was shaking his head in irony. Baek, Jun, and Kazuya laughed.

"Come on boy." Kazuya stood and motioned for Hwoarang and Baek to follow him into another door. Jun chuckled to herself as she sat down in her chair and began knitting, as always when she was bored. Hwoarang looked at Baek and followed him into the dojo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day crept by slowly and the three men trained nonstop, burning Hwoarang's anxious energy and trying to keep their minds off of terrible events that could have happened. Jun waited, doing various things and every once in a while roaming back to her chair by the front door to knit and wait for her son and Kazi to come back. But they didn't. Hwoarang became even more energized and Kazuya and Baek were more than willing to help him burn it. Although that could've been in a bad way.

The sunset and the three came in from the dojo, soaked in sweat, blood, and a few bruises. Jun laughed from her seat.

"I told you to help him burn his energy, Kazuya. Not beat him up." He shrugged,

"Same thing." Jun sighed and shook her head. The front door knob turned and it opened. Jun stood up and Jin stepped in, his clothes torn and bloody, and his body full of injuries. She gasped and the avalanche of questions began,

"Jin! Are you alright? Where is Kazi? Is she alright? Where have you two been? What happen-" Jin smiled and interrupted Jun,

"Mother, I am fine and Kazi is too." The genuine smile appeared on Jin's face and made Jun relax. "Come on." Jin turned to the side and held his hand out of the door. Kazi took his hand and she stepped into the house. She, too, was beaten and bruised, clothes torn and wounds everywhere. Kazi smiled and burst into laughter. Everyone gave her weird looks until they found out what she was pointing at. Hwoarang. Jin too laughed and shook his head. Hwoarang fumed.

"Kaziya of the Doo San Dojo, where have you-" Kazi hugged her redheaded twin tightly. Hwoarang sighed. "Look, I-I'm sorry, I was wrong. For everything. I was stupid. I-"

"It's alright, Hwoanchan. I forgive you." Hwoarang hugged her back and Baek smiled. She pulled away after a few moments and Jun spotted her shoulder, in which was wrapped in Jin's torn shirt.

"Kaziya!" She rushed to her and looked over her bandage, "Come, both of you." Jun motioned to Jin and pulled Kazi. "And I might as well get the rest of you." She said looking at the three from training, or rather a tough battle of discipline.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kazi, who now shared a room with Hwoarang, stopped by Jin's room before heading back to her room after her shower. She stopped, looking at the door, debating whether she should go or to just leave. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it fell weakly to her side. She couldn't seem to do it. A simple task of knocking on the door, but no, it was more than that. Much more. Kazi once again raised but didn't knock. She gave it up and began to walk down that hallway. Jin's bedroom door opened and he spotted her.


	16. Daydreams and Training

Chapter 16:

Daydreams and Training

Jin stared at Kazi as she walked down the hallway. He stood there not sure of what to do. He suddenly shook his head and took off down the corridor. Jin touched her arm gently. Kazi stopped and turned around. His and fell from her arm and down to her hand.

"Kazi, I- Well.... uh... Did- Did you want to talk to me?" Kazi couldn't help but look into his dark brown eyes. She quickly tore her eyes away from his gaze and glance back up.

"Um... No.. I mean... I... I just wanted to see you I guess...." Jin smiled and Kazi blushed.

"It's ok, I mean... I wanted to see you too, but.." Jin himself blushed. Kazi looked at him.

"What?"

"Um... I... I think... I like your shorts...." Kazi remembered how she was dressed and looked down at her very short shorts and noticed it showed a lot of skin.

"OH! I-I'm sorry!" she backed up and started to walk fast towards her and Hwoarang's room, but stopped after a few steps. "Wait. Did you... Did you say '**_You like them_**'?!" She turned around with a strange facial expression. Jin blushed uncontrollably and turned his face away. Kazi shook her head and chuckled softly. She walked back over and kissed him. Jin, by now, looked like a big, red, tomato in the face. The same sweet taste of sugared honey melted again and Kazi's hand found the back of his head, while the other fell to his waist. Kazi played with his hair as he embraced her and kissed her back. A moment passed and they reluctantly pulled away, both blushing. Kazi turned to walk away but paused and looked back.

"'Night."

"Good night." He replied almost instantly. Kazi smiled and entered her and Hwoarang's room still blushing. Jin stood in the hallway, slightly paralyzed by the afterglow. He looked down at his wet hand and realized he too, had been playing in her hair. He smiled as he walked back to his room and gave a glance back at where he came before entering.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kazuya stretched and smirked as Jin walked behind him, almost half dragging himself to stay on his feet. Jun looked up from her lunch and stared at Kazuya and then at Jin, who was beaten and bruised. Her eyes narrowed at Kazuya. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Kazuya. What have I told you about this?! You could seriously injure him! Kazuya! Are you listening?! KAZUYA!" Kazuya popped up straight at the last scream and realized she was upset. No, scratch that. She was ANGRY. Very very angry. Jin slumped into a chair and put his head down onto the table before popping it back up again at the sound of his name,

"Jin, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine... Really... Fine..." He sat his head back onto the table and popped it up a second time in frustration.

"Where are they?! They can't possibly sleep until noon." Kazuya said taking a seat.

"Baek and the kids left while you guys where training. Said they were going to find another place to live in Japan for now." Jin sighed at Jun's words and thought back to Kazi and his little kiss in the hallway. "Jin? JIN!" Jun's scream pulled him back to reality.

"Uh-huh?! What?!" Kazuya began laughing again as Jun herself chuckled.

"You looked like you were having a VERY nice daydream-" Kazuya cut her off,

"And we decided to interrupt." Jun hit him over the head.

"No. We were just wondering. You had a very big smile on your face and your eyes changed. If I didn't know better-"

"You don't." Jun snatched a look at Kazuya,

"The same affliction... The same affliction, Kazuya..." She warned and the turned back to Jin, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were thinking about Kazi." She smiled and washed her plate off before drying it and putting it away. She gave both of them an evil-like grin as she walked from the kitchen. Kazuya and Jin's eyes bulged out of their heads. They exchanged glances.

"Did- Did mom, just..."

"Uh-huh." They looked back at the doorway in horror.

"Mom, just... She... She grinned... evilly." Jin gulped his eyes still enormously big. Kazuya nodded.

"I-I think- I'm gonna go check it out..." Kazuya stood up and walked carefully towards the doorway like an army man on a mission before jetting down the hall. There suddenly was an evil laugh as Kazuya came sliding back into the kitchen.

"And-And to th-think I-I thought y-you were the most e-evil in the house..." Jin stuttered. Kazuya gulped and nodded as they backed up against the wall. A giant shadow crept across the hallway wall and the lights suddenly flickered.

"Jin look,….. I won't say this very often but Iloveyoumyson." Kazuya squinted his eyes shut. "You know… Just in case."

"Iloveyoutoodad." Jin back up against the wall of the on coming shadow and the growls of a beast. "Y-You think this is a-all because of my d-daydream or you and t-training?" Jin stuttered. A large roar filled the room and they jumped as the lights went out.


	17. Memories

Chapter 17:

Memories

"So... Kazi." Hwoarang said after about ten minutes. Kazi looked up from her suitcase, in which she was unpacking. "Uh... I was wondering.... I mean this is gonna sound strange, but I was wondering.... What's it like?" Kazi hung the rest of her clothes in their closet and went to start hanging his.

"What do you mean by '**_it_**'?" She asked still hanging his clothes.

"Your.... Your kiss with Jin." Kazi froze.

"W-What?!" She whirled around

"I just wanted to know what a true loves kiss was like so... when I find someone for me... I'll be able to know, if its real..." Hwoarang looked up at her from his seat at the edge of the bed, full honesty in his almond eyes, and trying to keep his pride. Kazi blushed and turned back to hanging his clothes.

"W-Well... Um... It's... Its like..." She looked at the floor, blushing a bright red and remembering the sweet taste, "It's warm.... and sweet, like honey. Like melting in someone's arms and having a sweet honey taste that fills your heart and makes you never want to let go, you never want it to end...." Hwoarang stared in wonder , then looked at the floor as he let her talk. "But I guess everyone tastes different, but I know it's all got to be sweet and warm." She paused, "Jin tastes like honey... sometimes like fresh strawberries and honey..." She blushed even deeper as Hwoarang looked up at her.

"I wonder..." Kazi looked at him still blushing a soft pink.

"Yeah?" Hwoarang laughed and fell on his back onto the bed,

"I wonder what I taste like to a woman." He laughed. Kazi smiled. 'He's finally home. Hwoanchan is home.' She thought, as a giant smile of happiness came to her face.

"You'll only know when she tells you." Kazi giggled. Hwoarang sat up.

"Have you told Jin?" Kazi shook her head fast,

"No! I mean, no. Uh-uh, no way. Come on... I mean seriously, it's only been a day since we got together and I'm not rushing into anything. Not with something this precious to me." With the last sentence Kazi's gaze fell to the floor. Hwoarang smiled and looked out the window, the cool night air blowing into the room and ruffling the curtains. She finished her task and sat in the windowsill, red hair softly blowing in the wind as she gazed sideways out into the city. Hwoarang came and leaned against it and looked at her.

"Kazi, do you remember?" Kazi smiled and nodded.

Flash back…………………

The two young redheaded Korean twins sat in the window, their shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. The small boy reached and took the small girl's tiny hand. They held hands for a second before looking at each other.

"Kazi-chan, I want you to have this." The small boy said as he opened her hand and placed a small pendant that looked like it had been broken in half. The young Kazi peered at it before asking him,

"What is it Hwoanchan?" He smiled, his white teeth showing with pride.

"I made it! It's called a 'pendant'. Or at least that's what Master called it. But that is only one half." He said. Kazi looked at the small blue half of a yin yang with a small pair of silver wings and half of another pair on the outside of it. "I have the other half." He said holding his that was identical only it was red.

"But what's it for?" the girl asked. The young Hwoarang clicked them together, making the whole thing look like the blue and red yin yang on the South Korean flag with three pairs of silver wings, making six wings in total.

"If I have one half and you have the other, we'll always be together no matter where we are!" He laughed, his light brown almond eyes shining in mirth. Kazi then too smiled and hugged him. The door opened and Baek poked his head through and spotted them in the windowsill, the night wind blowing fire flies into the room.

"Alright you two, lights out. Time for bed. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He said pulling them out of the window and shooing all the bugs out before closing it. Kazi and Hwoarang climbed into their bed, holding their pendants as Baek tucked them in and kissed them both good night.

End Flash back……………..

Kazi smiled as she sensed that Hwoarang, too, was remembering. He smiled,

"I still have it." He said digging deep into his pocket and pulling out his half of the pendant. Kazi grinned,

"Me too." She reached in her pocket and pulled it out. Like in their memory, they linked it together and embraced each other. Hwoarang held her tight.

"Look, Kazi. I'm **_really really _**sorry about what I did. I was scared to lose you. I was scared you'd get hurt and all I did was ensure it. I'm so sorry..." His voice trailed to a whisper and he buried his face into her hair. Kazi hugged him closer.

"It's ok, Hwoanchan. I know you're only trying to protect me, but I can protect myself. I've grown. But even now, you have to know when to protect me, brother. And I have to know when to protect you. " Hwoarang mumbled something inaudible before lifting his head to grin.

"But I'm still gonna chase Jin and bring him down with a cross, holy water, and a sniper gun if he hurts you." Kazi sighed and shook her head. "What?! I'm serious."

"Why?" Kazi asked. Hwoarang stood up straight like a superhero.

"Because I am your brother! Ha ha! And it is my duty as a brother! Plus, I get target practice...." He goofed off and grinned. Kazi shook her head and laughed. A knock came and Baek popped his head in,

"Alright you two, lights out. Time for bed. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." With that he closed the door and walked down the hallway. Kazi and Hwoarang exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of laughter and falling asleep onto the bed, fully dressed in their street clothes, the window wide open.


	18. Tell Me

Chapter 18:

Tell Me

Jin walked down the busy street of downtown Tokyo on a Monday at noon. He kept his hood up and his hands in his jacket pockets. He stopped and took out a sheet of paper looking at it and making sure he was going in the right direction. 'She got her shop back... now I remember where it is!' he thought as he walked faster down the street. He walked up to a building, large in length but only hand two stories. All kinds of cars, trucks, and other automobiles were parked in the gravel parking lot. Jin walked up to the front door and opened it. A small bell sounded as he stepped in. He looked around and saw no one. Jin took a few steps and looked at more of the place. Still no one. 'I know she's got to be here. It's noon on a Monday.' He suddenly heard a clang followed by cursing,

"GOD-DAMMIT! FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! DUMB ASS STUPID WRENCH!" Jin whirled around and saw Kazi bent over and inside the hood of a very large truck, cursing like a sailor. Jin reached down and picked up the fallen wrench from underneath the truck. Kazi pulled up and jumped, hitting her head on the inside of the truck hood. "SHIT!" she grasped her head in pain. Jin noticed an unusual color of red start to cloak her natural flames of hair. His eyes widened,

"Kazi! Are you bleeding?!" He ran to her and helped her from the truck. He pulled her hand away from her head. "What happened?!" He asked staring at her hair, thinking she busted her head.

"I had a hold on the wrench and it fell and then I sliced my hand open on the fan blade." she said looking sheepishly away. Jin quickly looked down at her hand. He took off his jacket and then his shirt. He took the shirt and ripped it into smaller strips, using them to wrap her newly sliced palm. He then turned her hand over and kissed the back of it gently. Kazi blushed.

"Are you alright?" He asked standing up and running a hand over her head lightly.

"Now that you're here." She replied. Jin blushed, 'She's always got something witty to say.' he thought as he slipped his jacket back on.

"I think this is yours..." he said handing her the wrench.

"I guess so." She took it and laid it down on the cement floor next to the truck. "So what brings you out here Mr. Kazama-Mishima?"

"Heh. I was only kidding. I wouldn't change my name." Jin laughed and followed her to the counter. "And YOU don't have to call me 'Mr.' you know." Kazi jumped and sat on the counter.

"Ok, Mr. Kazama." Jin sighed. Kazi giggled, "I was only messing with ya." She touched his face and ran her thumb over his cheek. Jin smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Kazi didn't move. Jin paused before getting too close.

"May I?" He whispered, his eyes closed. Kazi didn't give him another breath before she had him in a lip lock and her arms thrown around his neck. Jin was surprised but kissed her back. Her hands took his and placed them under her knees. He got the hint and without thinking, he lifted her off of the counter. Kazi pulled away and frowned. "What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Jin asked. Kazi shook her head,

"No, its not you. Never mind. I'd better get back to work." She sighed. Jin set her on her feet but didn't let go of her waist.

"Kazi.... What's the matter?" Jin asked his dark eyes searching her almond ones. Kazi looked away. Jin used his thumb and his forefinger of one hand to gently grasp her chin and bring her to face him. "Kazi... Please..."

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled and waved it off, but Jin could see the strange emotion going through her eyes. Jin nodded reluctantly. The bell on the door rang as Hwoarang stepped in.

"Hey." He walked over to them. Kazi kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, Hwoanchan, but it's 'bout time I'd get back to work." Jin still didn't let go of her waist. She sighed. "Jin, it's nothing, ok? Don't worry about it." Jin was silent but kept his pose.

"What's up?" Hwoarang asked them.

"It's nothing. Really. I swear." Kazi said. Jin didn't say a word. Suddenly, the front wall exploded and rock and smoke flew everywhere. Jin grabbed Kazi and ran around the corner. Hwoarang followed. The dust settled and they kept silent, standing against the wall. Voices came in American English with a bit of a North Korean accent,

"Scan the premises! Check and secure all exits! I want her found!" Kazi inhaled sharply. Jin and Hwoarang looked at her. Kazi bit her lip and Jin's eyes narrowed.

"Show us the back way." Hwoarang whispered. Kazi nodded still biting her lip. She led them safely out the back way and jumped a fence. The two followed her until they got to another street. Kazi started walking away but Jin grasped her arm. He turned her to him. They both wore serious expressions.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hwoarang shouted in Korean, making him stand out even more than usual. Kazi bit her lip and looked away.

"Kaziya." Jin's deep voice showed no emotion. "I think its time we knew what is and has been, don't you think, Hwoarang?" Jin kept a tight grasp on her arm.

"Yeah, Jin. Hell yeah."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They all stood around, looking at the red headed Korean girl. All of them, Hwoarang, Baek, Jin, Kazuya, and Jun. Baek sighed,

"So you three say that these guys blew up the front wall of Kazi's shop and started to hunt you down?" Hwoarang nodded. "Are you sure they were after Kazi?" Baek asked.

"They had to have been. The ones looking for me think I'm in Beijing, China right now. Plus they would have been speaking in Hangul and I'm NOT a 'her'." Hwoarang crossed his arms. Jin stood in front of her, obviously pissed and wanting answers.

"Tell us." Jin said, "Tell me. No more secrets. No more secrets Kaziya. Tell me." Jin stared down at her. Kazi looked away.

"Take a seat everyone. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story." Baek said.


	19. The Past and Lies

Chapter 19:

The Past and Lies

Kazi sat down and opened her mouth to speak. But she found that she couldn't do it. Jin took her hand in his. She looked up at him. Jin wore a serious expression but his eyes were of disappointment, disbelief and a little anger. Kazi took a deep breath and started,

"When I was around the age of three or four, Hwoarang and I were at the docks. But they came and took me. The North Korean soldiers. I don't know what they wanted or why they wanted me or even how they got into South Korea. I remember I was in a jeep but we crashed and I fell unconscious. Then next thing I knew, I was inside of a lab. They kept referring to me as the 'Failure' as if I never heard them. They experimented on me, making me into a monster. The monster that you saw when Jin got hurt before I tackled Devil into Hell. They said I was this monster even before Baek and Hwoarang found me. They said it was in my blood." Kazi paused her fists clenched together. She suddenly lunged out of her seat and punched a hole right into the wall. "BASTARDS! THEY TOOK EVRYTHING! They took everything from me...." All the others were stunned by her sudden outburst. Jin got himself together and put his hands on her shoulders. Kazi bowed her head, the red hair falling so no one could see her face. He quieted and pulled her bleeding fist from the busted wall. "I didn't know it then but I was in America. The United States of America. As another 'test' they threw me into the army, making sure no one knew 'what' I was but them. I got used to it. Every two weeks I would be taken on 'leave' and they ran tests and experimented on me even more." Kazi pulled her shoulders away from Jin's grasp and turned her back to them. She fell quiet for a moment before pulling her shirt off. Jun looked almost horrified. Hwoarang mumbled something closed to 'Holy Shit' and Jin inhaled sharply. The others watched, their eyes wide in shock. Kazi stood her scarred back to them, nothing but a strapless and pants. On her back was a giant scar that looked like someone had went to slice her head off only it was jagged. It trailed from her right side of her neck all the way down and circled her stomach before coming out and ending on her lower back. Other scars ran up and across her arms and were scattered all down her back. She turned around and stared at the floor. "This mark was part of a 'fight or die' experiment. It was made by another of their monsters. They called it **_Diablo_**. I don't remember how I won. But I know I was left with this mark and it probably isn't dead. It was a demon and I think it's still alive." Kazi pulled her shirt back on and rubbed her arms. "I got bored in the army and went what they call AWOL. Absent without leave. All I did was ride around town and make a lot of racket, having fun and goofing off. I would come back, only because I had no reason to go anywhere else, and I had no idea where Hwoarang and Master Baek were. I became VERY known by the city police department and gave my '**_superiors_**'," Kazi used her fingers to emphasize the quotations, "a lot of hell. So they assigned a cop to me, every time I went AWOL she was entitled to bring me back. Her name is Denise Bailey. I found a flier for the Iron Fist Tournament and I knew Hwoarang was always drawn to battles so I knew he was gonna be there. So once again I took off, only I didn't come back. Denise followed me but she let me off. She said I should be able to see my family without others standing in my way. She didn't bring me back and so they're searching for me. And they brought the calvary." Kazi ended. She sighed and Hwoarang shook his head in disbelief. Jin hesitated before wrapping his arms around her from behind, hugging her close.

"Kaziya... No more secrets, Ok?" Jin softly whispered in Japanese, "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Knowing that he didn't know Korean she whispered back in her mother language,

"I love you." Jin didn't understand but he hugged her a little tighter before letting her go.

"But those were North Korean. They had the accent." Hwoarang pointed out.

"But it did sound like a few of them were legit Americans." Jin added. "Maybe they're working together?"

"I highly doubt that. America's democracy and president clearly disagrees with the North Korean peoples and their abundant nuclear resources coming from Russia." Hwoarang's words surprised all of them.

"Wow. I didn't know you were political, Hwoarang." Jin said and the redhead's eye brown twitched.

"Then it's settled then, Kazuya?" Baek looked at the dark skinned Japanese man, changing the subject. He nodded.

"This house was built like a fortress. We should plan out- "

"I'm leaving." Kazi unknowingly interrupted Kazuya, for she wasn't paying any attention. Kazuya blinked. Jun just looked and Baek gave Kazi a you-had-better-not-said-what-I-think-you-said look. Jin broke the silence.

"Wh-at?" He gave her a look of disbelief.

"I'm leaving," She said blankly.

"Kaziya Doo San," Baek's voice grew dark and deep, in a fatherly way. Kazi looked at him. "You are not going anywhere. You have no reason."

"But I do. And so does Hwoarang." Kazi said. Hwoarang blinked as Baek looked at him.

"OH, NO! Don't bring me into this! I ain't do nothin'!" He jumped back.

"I want to know, dad. I want to know what 'they' meant by 'Failure' and 'Real'. I want to know...." Kazi bowed her head and took a deep breath. "What if- What if I was some **_master plan_**? I have to know. I have to stop 'them' before they hurt the people I love. And before they claim someone innocent. Please Father!" Kazi pleaded. Baek sighed heavily but didn't answer.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Kaziya. You have to understand that. You may go, " Kazi's smiled, "But under one condition." The smile faded. "If you and your brother go, you must take someone else who isn't hot-headed and doesn't think things through, got it?" Kazi nodded and pondered.

"Jin, go with them." Kazuya said casually. Jin did a double take.

"WH-WHAT?"

"I do not repeat myself." Kazuya said looking at him from the couch. He yawned and put his arm around the back of where Jun was sitting. Jin narrowed his eyes. Kazuya grinned. Jin folded his arms and stared at him. "Go boy." Baek looked at Jin, who sneered and turned to him.

"I'll go." Baek nodded and Kazi drug Hwoarang out the back door. Jin went to follow but Baek took a hold of his shoulder.

"We'll talk when you get back but for the time being, take care of my little ones. Keep them out of trouble. Alright?" Jin nodded and followed them through the door. Baek looked down at the couch seat, picked up a small card, and opened it:

**_Dear Dad,_**

****

**_ We're sorry for everything that has happened. But we want to say that we love you. We're not little kids anymore but we'll always be your hawks. Happy Fathers Day._**

****

**_ Love,_**

****

**_ Hwoan-chan and Kazi-chan_**

****

Baek smiled and shook his head.


	20. Love In a Strange Place

Chapter 20:

Love In a Strange Place

The engines roared. The hot wind flew by whipping at their clothes. Kazi kept a hold on Jin's shoulders and taught him silently how exactly to steer Malikai, her very own motorcycle. Surprisingly enough, Jin kept up with Hwoarang and his new motorcycle partner, Denise Bailey. How he ended up with her, he'd never understand. The more he thought about him transporting a cop on **_his_** cycle, he grit his teeth and swore to get back at Kazi. She was the one that insisted that the black cop come. Saying something like, "We need her to sneak us back into the States," 'Kaziya.. You're gonna regret this.' The cocky redhead thought. Kaziya could sense his thoughts and grinned behind her helmet. The sand and dust sprayed everywhere and showered the cacti in the surrounding area. Jin and Hwoarang slowed to a stop. Jin got off and set his helmet on the ground. Denise was screaming at Hwoarang for going so fast and seemingly trying to make her fall off. Hwoarang grinned. Jin shook his head and looked at Kazi who was sitting in the bike, shaking her hair. He almost drooled at the sight. Almost. Hwoarang noticed Jin's mouth wide open and cackled loudly, falling on the ground and rolling in the sand from laughing so hard. Denise grinned as Jin blushed and shut his mouth,

"Oh, Oh, Jin got him one! Jin got him one!" She teased. Kazi got of the bike and smiled. She walked towards him and chunked the helmet lightly into his stomach before passing him by. Jin caught it and his eyes followed her all the way. Hwoarang sat up and looked at Kazi who was walking around, getting some exercise. Denise looked down at Hwoarang and held her hand out to help him up.

"Nah, I got it, thanks." He got up. Denise shrugged and walked off. Hwoarang froze. 'Did I just.... Naw... Nah... I... Didn't. Did I?' he thought. Hwoarang glanced back at Denise. 'Did I just say something **_nice _**to a **_cop_**?' Hwoarang shook his head, 'What's wrong with you, Hwoarang? Must be loosing your mind....' Hwoarang sighed, walked over to his cycle, and started to clean it.

Jin silently walked up the large rock. Kazi sat with her back to him, unaware he was there, looking out into the sunset across the Texan desert. Jin sat down beside her and sighed softly. He meant to glance at her and look back at the sky and horizon but became entranced by the way the brilliant red and orange of the setting sun made her hair and tan complexion glow and shimmer in the sun's rays. Jin quickly turned his face away and meant to lean back on his hands but ended up laying one of his on hers. He blushed and pulled it away as Kazi looked over at him. Kazi giggled at the slight pink that was enhanced to a bright red on Jin's face. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and walking away. Jin's hand trailed up to where she kissed him and he stared into space before realizing that she was gone.

Hwoarang stood staring into the same sunset. He kicked at the sand and spat. 'What the fuck is wrong with you, Hwoarang?! A fucking cop.' Hwoarang sneered.

"You ok?" Hwoarang jumped at the voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Hwoarang turned his head and faced Denise. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Denise let her hand drop and stood next to him. They stood there in an awkward silence for a long moment. Hwoarang became shifty and couldn't stay still. He took his hands out of his pockets and hooked his thumbs into his belt loops, but they soon fell to his sides and his left hand found Denise's. 'HWOARANG, WHAT THE FU-' His thoughts stopped when he felt her hand wrap around his. He dared to glance at her, but found himself looking into her deep brown eyes. Their faces were so close, and he had no idea how it had happened. He kissed her. The two shadows in the sunset looked exactly like cops and robbers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey..." Jin whispered to Kazi. She looked at him from across the fire. Jin got up and silently tip toed to her and sat down on her left side. Jin leaned on Kazi's shoulder and played in her hair. She smiled and laughed quietly. Kazi kissed Jin's forehead and licked his nose. He blinked and looked at his own nose, making him cross-eyed. Kazi gigged as he rubbed his nose. She gazed at Hwoarang who was holding Denise, and both were asleep. She found herself starring into the flames that dimly lit the darkness. "You ok?" Jin whispered. Kazi came out of her deep thoughts and looked at him,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at her watch, "It's time" Jin nodded and walked over to Hwoarang nudging him and waking him up.

"Uhn... huh? What?" Hwoarang's voice came groggy.

"Time." Jin said picking up his helmet and walking over to Malikai. Hwoarang nudged Denise and she woke up. Hwoarang reached for a helmet and bumped into Denise's hand. He blushed in the dim light of the flames. Denise giggled. He smiled and took her hand. She too smiled. Making sure Kazi wasn't around, Hwoarang leaned in and kissed Denise again. The sweetness of her lip-gloss made him take the kiss even deeper. Denise pulled her arms around his neck. A flash came, followed by laughter that could only be Kazi's. Hwoarang pulled away gently and gave Kazi a death glare. Kazi laughed harder,

"Hahahahahahahahahaha-oh my stomach.. I can't breathe hahahahahahaha," Hwoarang ran after her. Kazi jumped and flipped backwards, chucking the camera to Jin. Jin caught it and put it away. Hwoarang tackled her.

"Give-it-here," Kazi just laughed,

"Hahahaha... that's sweet... hahahah your face is priceless... hahahahaha," Hwoarang became frustrated and got up. "That is sweet though, Hwoanchan." Kazi got up and hugged him from behind. "I just had to get my twin brother's true love first kiss... So he won't ever forget. His wish." She ran to Jin and hopped on the cycle, putting her helmet on. Hwoarang sighed as he got on his bike, Denise in the back. 'A thug and a cop... could it be? nah... it'll pass, just like always. or... will it..?' Hwoarang thought as he cranked up the cycle and Denise's arms curled around his waist.


	21. Operation: Trouble

Chapter 21:

Operation: Trouble

The darkness of the shadows crawled across the barren walls and the sands of the desert. Led Jin and Hwoarang around the corner and passed the overhead spotlights that moved from place to place. Kazi started to climb the wall.

"Hwoanchan you stay here, don't get caught." She whispered and held her hand out to Jin. Jin followed her over the wall and safely to the concrete fortress. She rounded the corner and Jin followed.

"You know this place pretty well..." He whispered. Kazi scanned the wall and jumped to reach a small window.

"Come on. We haven't got much time." She whispered her voice sounding harsh. Jin sighed and followed her into the darkness of the place where she spent most of her childhood. They walked care fully through the darkness and around a few corners dodging soldiers and guards. Kazi slipped into a room before the door automatically closed and pulled Jin through quickly. She led him down a dark set of stairs and then down even further.

"Where are we going?" Jin whispered. Kazi gulped silently and kept walking,

"A forbidden place. A **_very_** forbidden place," She whispered back, grinning. They got down to the third underground level and Kazi knocked out the two guards and dragged them back into a broom closet. Jin stared in shock. "What? I used to do it all the time," She whispered, "Come on. I've got a demon to slay." Kazi snatched one of the guards' flashlight and ID Secure card. She walked stealthy through the shadows and dashed through the light quick as a fox. Jin followed with no trouble. Kazi reached a room and slid the ID Secure Card through the scanner and pressed A6M6I7H6S6I6M. 'Wait... AMIHSAM... that's Mishima... backwards. With sixes and a seven....' Jin's thoughts surprised him. 'Why Mishima? Mishima Corp.? In... America? Strange.' The door beeped, opened, and Kazi slipped through. She reached out and grabbed him by the collar before dragging him in. The flashlight snapped on and Kazi looked through the file cabinets.

"Check over there, will ya?" She pointed to another file cabinet.

"What am I looking for?"

"A file, it's gonna say somethin' like EXP: 666/7 Bound, " Kazi stated. Jin raised an eyebrow but went to work. It seemed like forever until they came across a file cabinet drawer that wouldn't open. "Dammit. Must be in there... It has an electric lock... They saw me coming," She joked. Jin shook his head and touched the lock; lightning sprang from his arm and blew up the lock. Kazi's eyes bulged. "Whoa...." Jin just chuckled and tore the debris off, opening the drawer. Kazi bent down and took a look at the files... "Oh, holy shit, Jin."

"What?" Kazi looked up but looked back down and read the file names,

"'Jinpachi Mishima'," Jin raised an eyebrow. "'Heihachi Mishima', 'Kazuya Mishima', 'Jin'.... 'Kazama',"

"A file... on me?"

"I guess. My gods, Jin... 'Jun Kazama'."

"One on my mother...." Jin gasped.

"'Baek Doo San'?! What the hell?!"

"Baek too?!" Jin looked horrified.

"'EXPS: 666/7 Bound'?! What the fuck?!"

"I thought that was the one you were looking for."

"Jin, it says... EXPS. Not EXP,"

"What's the difference?"

"EXP is experiment, EXPS is **_experiments_**. There are more?!" Kazi went to rip open the file but Jin stopped her.

"Look, we don't have much time, Grab those files, all of them and lets get out of here." Kazi nodded.

"You're right." Kazi took the files and closed the drawer. She stood up and handed them to Jin. "I'll lead the way back ok?" Jin nodded and took the files. Kazi and Jin headed out the door but stopped and hid in the shadows as mountains of soldiers marched to the exit to the upper levels. Kazi bit her lip.

"Kazi, what's going on?" Jin whispered.

"I don't know... They should be holding their posts of the other rooms... They're carrying boxes too..... I don't know Jin..." Kazi poked her head out as the last soldiers were going up the stairs and looked into the giant hallway that was more like a ballroom, only bigger. She stepped out and looked at where the soldiers where. Suddenly, red lights came on and loud sirens went.

"SHIT! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE. DAMMIT!" She screamed. Jin looked around franticly. They went to run but the ground began to shake. "Oh.. fuck..."

"What's going on?!" Jin screamed over the sirens. "I thought we weren't in an earthquake zone! What's making that noise?!" He screamed as a loud and deep growl exploded into the air. The red lights flashed and the sirens were deafening. 'Hwoanchan please be ok.. You and Denise both....' She thought.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Jin screamed as the ground shook and the walls and ceiling started to collapse. "DID THEY PULL THE SELF-DESTRUCT ON US?!"

"NO....." Kazi looked from the ground to the opposite back wall and backed up a few steps.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" He screamed. Kazi's eyes grew big as the wall suddenly burst through, debris flying everywhere. A giant red demon revealed itself through the dust. Its black ebony horns protruding from its forehead matched its black spikes that were sticking out of his back and the short ones sticking out of his arms. He broke the steel wall down with his mangled claws and growled, his sharp long teeth showing. "THAT!!!!!!!!!!"


	22. The Operation Changes

Chapter 22:

The Operation Changes

Jin's eyes grew wide and Kazi screamed as the giant pieces of rock and wall came flying down upon her. Kazi took off running down the corridor, Jin close behind, and the demon behind him. The walls fell and collided with the hard titanium steel floors. Kazi ran like a bat out of hell and Jin bypassed her completely and up the set of stairs. She growled and followed him, slipping on the last flight of stairs leading to the ground level hall.

"KAZI!!!!!!!" Jin screamed over the loud roars of the demon. Kazi pulled herself up and stumbled clumsily up the stairs, the demon close behind. Jin grabbed Kazi and ran. She heard his heart pounding in her head along with the terrifying roars and overwhelming power within the giant's steps. They last came to the large parlor type room, with a door leading to outside and the small light of Hwoarang's motorcycle in the distance beyond the tall concrete walls and its rod iron gate. Kazi pushed Jin out the door with all of her strength. He turned around confused and scared.

"KAZI!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Kazi put her hand up to the thick glass and smiled. Jin reached for her but his hand only touched the glass.

"Go." Her muffled voice said behind the glass. She spotted Hwoarang. "Hwoarang! Take Jin-kun and go!" Hwoarang nodded and pulled Jin back away from the glass. Jin screamed for Kazi, calling her name and wrestling in Hwoarang's hold. Kazi turned and faced the beast. It roared and sliced at her. Tears welded up into his dark brown eyes and down his checks,

"KAZIYA!!!!!!!" Jin didn't have any strength left.

"Jin! We've gotta go, man! We'll only be in the way if we stay and she might get hurt! Let's go!" Hwoarang pulled Jin, and the files he carried, away from the building. Hwoarang and Jin ran as fast as possible from the fortress. Everything suddenly went bright, then total darkness as they fell to the ground with abnormal impact. Jin's eyes twitched a moment before he opened them. They suddenly grew wide along with Hwoarang's. The flames flickered in the distance. The fortress itself was no more.

Jin ran back, dropping the files. Hwoarang followed, as did Denise. He stumbled into the debris and began digging into it with his bare hands. The pain and flashbacks of losing his mother in much the same way flooded his mind. Tears fell as he kept digging. Jin's heart beat within his head. He breathed heavily and cried.

"Kazi? Kazi?!" He searched and searched. 'Jin-kun....' her voice repeated in his mind. Hwoarang heard a muffled cry.

"Over here!" he screamed as he ran to the spot, Jin bypassing him faster than a cheetah in a track race. He dug into the glass and debris, his hands bleeding and burning from the heat of the metal. He spotted Kazi's red hair and dug her limp body out of the rubble.

"Kaziya? Kaziya?! Kaziya.... please... wake up... don't leave me." His single tear fell and rolled down her own cheek. Kazi suddenly coughed up blood.

"J-Jin...-kun..." Jin opened his eyes and ran one hand through her now blood red hair. "Jin-kun.... Hwoanchan.... " She tried to speak.

"Shhh... Everything'll be alright." Kazi smiled.

"I did it..... I did ...... it..." She drifted off into a sleep. Jin panicked.

"Kazi?! Kazi!" He shook her. Kazi's eyes opened. "Listen to me... Listen. You have to stay awake. Ok. Can you do that?" She nodded. Jin picked her up. Kazi's white silver tipped hawk wings now glittered in blood, were ripped and torn, much like her clothes. Her claws hung down. Jin felt like crying, but he had to be strong.

"Let's go. Back to Japan." Hwoarang nodded and opened up a cell phone, walking away for a moment before coming back. Denise gave him a questioning look.

"What?!" Hwoarang said defensively.

"What was that 'bout?"

"Uh.... Kaz said he'd be here in about......" Hwoarang trailed off thinking.

"Kaz...?" Jin said.

"Yeah, ya know, Kazuya. Your dad. Hell-o?" Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "Gods, Kazama. And here I thought you were actually smart." Jin scowled at him, and Hwoarang just grinned. "An' don't go thinkin' just 'cause my little sister gave you a nickname, means you're at a higher 'rank' than the rest of us. 'sides me of course." Jin raised an eyebrow.

"You've been spending a little **_too _**much time with Denise." Hwoarang grinned and made himself blush,

"I know it." Denise shook her head.

"A'ight yall. When's he gonna get here?" Denise asked.

"He said, fast as he could... Well Jun said as fast as he could...." Hwoarang stuck the cell phone back in his already too tight pockets of his chaps. "'Cause we all know Kaz isn't that reliable. Ya know. I mean it's only been 'bout a month since they returned to us. Guess Jun really could change the man. He's alot more friendlier now. Plus the strange 'love' type bond that's been a growin' between Jin and him, ya know." Jin grunted, and Hwoarang laughed.

"You talk too much." Hwoarang just stuck out is tongue at him.

"Awww... Kazama's jus' mad 'cause I got all the skills." He teased. Jin smirked evilly. Hwoarang stopped. "'Eh, yo, Kazama. What ya planning over there?"

"Nothing...." He just grinned. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boys will be mice." Denise commented.

"I thought it was '**_Boys will be boys_**'." Hwoarang looked at her.

"Not in this case." She laughed and sat down on a rock. He growled and mumbled, sticking his hands in his tight pockets.

"How long to ya suspect it'll take for Kaz to get here?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Hm... From Japan to Texas...." Jin answered, "I'd say an hour or two depending on the transportation he used." The ground began to tremble and the debris began to fall as it was raised from the burned and beaten ground. Denise stood and backed up into Hwoarang's chest. Jin turned and backed up himself. The debris lit up in an awesome bright red fire, lighting the darkness by only a little. A large figure over twelve feet tall rose from the ashes and roared in complete anger and hate as it lashed out at Denise....


	23. Operation: Annihilation Target: Diablo

Chapter 23:

Operation: Annihilation Target: Diablo

The claw slashed through clothes, ripping them nearly off. Denise squinted her eyes and braced herself for pain, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly but they popped open almost immediately at the sight of Hwoarang's back and him falling to the ground in front of her.

"HWOARANG!" Denise screamed in surprise and horror, before dropping to her knees, catching him as he fell. Blood spilled to the darkened ground, glittering in the magnificently evil flames of the beast. It roared and reared its head, screaming into the sky. The flames grew black and flew up higher, seemingly singing the midnight sky with its heat. Diablo seemed in the least bit surprised. Denise turned Hwoarang to his back and helped him sit up. He coughed and more crimson water spewed and dripped from his mouth and chest. "Hwoarang.... Hwoarang can ya hear me?! Hwoarang stay awake, please!" She pleaded. Jin frowned and his dark eyes narrowed at the vile fiend.

"Diablo..... Demon of the flames," He whispered harshly, identifying the demon now that he could see it out in the open. 'You will pay for your cruel ways and for my love and my best friend, her brother.' He thought. Bright lights sprang from nowhere and shined down on them intensely. Jin winced and shut his eyes. Denise closed hers and held unto Hwoarang. Diablo was drowned out for just a moment by the sound of a helicopter. Jin cracked his eyes open and saw Kazuya run to him. Kazuya stopped next to Jin and looked at Kazi before pointing to the helicopter. Jin nodded and pointed to Denise who held Hwoarang. Diablo roared at Kazuya glanced at the beast before nodding quickly and pushing Jin towards the helicopter. The huge demon screeched louder and slashed madly at them. Medics jumped from the transporters and pulled Hwoarang and Denise into the helicopter, before Diablo could get to them first. Jin ran, holding the mangled and bloody transformed Kazi, tightly as if he'd never let go. Baek jumped from the helicopter helped Jin into it as fast as possible.

"GO! KAZUYA WISHES TO DESTROY IT! YOU NEED TO HELP HIM! GO!" Baek yelled loudly over the horrific screams and howls of Diablo. Jin glanced at Kazi, who had lost a lot of blood. Then looked back at Baek before jumping from the copter and running back into the fray.

The helicopters roared and took off into the sky, leaving a father and his son to face the hideous demon. The skies parted, darkness falling from every corner of the damned battlefield. Black flames emitted very little light but so much at the same time, scarring the land. Kazuya's crimson eye began to glow brighter and a small smirk came to his face. Jin's face grew determined, and he ran towards Kazuya,

"Let's get 'em." Kazuya's smirk grew wider at his son's words and remarked,

"The exact attitude I was looking for."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The shining darkness within the binds of a small red crystal can only be destroyed when the red crystal itself is obliterated. The sky is only blue if the soul sees it blue. The sea and the rivers flow only blue... as cause of a reflection of the sky. A tainted heart sees only a darkened shade of blue twisted within every way, a deep gray. When sorrow reigns... it pours.....

Blurred visions within stirred. The cool darkness of the room lit up every now and then. The sky thrashed.

"Koi-Ka...." Jin whispered. The gentle body lay motionless. Thunder clapped and the room lit up once more. A tear fell, soaking the bed fabric just a little. The pain in Jin's heart gripped onto the darkness. He threw his bloody arms around her, holding her. Jin buried his face into her neck, his hair plastered to his face and neck. He kissed the soft skin, nuzzling it and every once in a while looking back into her face for some sign. But none came. The door opened slowly and Kazuya stepped through. His clothes were torn, as was Jin's. His hand gripped Jin's shoulder. Jin looked up, his eyes bloodshot red from crying. Kazuya nodded and shifted his head towards the door. Jin sniffled, and placed one last kiss on her soft lips before getting up and leaving the room. Kazuya followed.

Denise sat reading a book a loud to the unconscious Hwoarang. It had been two days already, but the twins showed no sign except for breathing that would halt every once in a while for thirty seconds and begin again. Baek was positively confused and frustrated, and couldn't seem to train. He could barely help Jun around the house, although he helped as much as he could. Jin would sit by Kazi's bed and talk to her, telling her memories of his days of a kid, the news, and sometimes the weather. Denise cried every so often. They had finally found love in the strangest of all places, yet it was tarnished so fast. Hwoarang had risked his life for hers. That was the only thing that kept their relationship from being torn by others. Time and time again Jin and Denise would talk to Hwoarang and Kazi, but would not get an answer back. Kazuya comforted the two to his best ability, surprising a lot of people, but simply stating,

"I know how it feels." At that time they all realized how thick love paints pain upon the walls of their hearts. Kazuya held Jun closer than ever before, careful not to snap her in two. Baek watched the twins from afar, fearing the pain might be worse if he dared to see them up close.

Kazuya and Jin had barely defeated Diablo. Their cooperation grew, and their will to fight grew even stronger. They vanquished Diablo...... or did they?


	24. Charades

Chapter 24:

Charades

The rain poured harder than ever before upon the windows. Jin sat silently in his bedroom chair, squirming and looking out of the window. 'You don't even know what you're looking for Jin, cut it out.' He thought to himself. Jin rubbed his arms through the black turtleneck and stared at his dark blue jeans. He sighed and watched the lightning crash and blot through the deep gray-blue sky. Unable to suppress his longing, Jin stood up and flicked the light off before leading out of his room.

Jun looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Kazuya," He looked up from his seat in a chair.

"Yes?" Jun paused before continuing.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Surely **_you_** would have heard-" there were a sudden burst of running steps, coming from the stairs. Jun glanced at Kazuya and he returned the same look. They sprinted up, Kazuya leaving his book to fly behind the chair and land on the floor. Jin jumped the last few steps and slid a little before stopping in front of Kazuya and Jun, his heart pounding in his ears.

"JIN! What's wrong?!" Jun looked concerned and Kazuya looked confused.

"Kaziya's missing!" He breathed. Jun looked at Kazuya, who nodded and ran upstairs to search the bathrooms or the other bedrooms.

"Jin, honey, are you sure she's missing, I mean she could be-"

"Yes. Yes Mother. She's missing! I checked all of the rooms." Kazuya came back down seemingly shocked. Jun gave him a questioning look.

"In her condition, she couldn't have made it very far into the house. I'm having the workers check the other floors. She's not down here or on the second floor, either." Denise emerged from the staircase, Hwoarang close behind, staggering.

"Hwoarang! You poor thing! What are you doing out of bed?!" Jun said bringing him to sit on the couch.

"He's awake and he can move, but I don't think he got his voice back yet." Denise said. Hwoarang smiled a weak smile at her. "He refused to stay put. He can't stay in one place for long." Hwoarang tried a grin but his throat hurt. Denise sat down beside him. A frail young boy ran into the living room and stood at attention in front of Kazuya.

"Enough of that nonsense, boy. Is she here?"

"No sir. We've checked the whole house. She not here, Mishima-sama." Kazuya gave a deep breath.

"Thank you for trying." Jun commented. The boy smiled and bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"I hope Kazi's alright...." Jin said almost to himself. Hwoarang grinned. They all looked at him curiously. Hwoarang's grin turned into a smile of happiness. Jin raised an eyebrow. "Do I really have to ask......" he sighed, "Do **_you_** know where Kazi is?" Hwoarang nodded fast like a child, smiling gleefully. Jin watched as Hwoarang mouthed some words. "Some where in Tuson, Tokyo?" Hwoarang gave him a 'stupid' look and mouthed it again.

"Compare Puson to Tokyo." Kazuya said for Hwoarang, who gave Jin another sarcastic 'you're-so-smart' look.

"Hm..." Jin ignored it. Jun looked at Jin.

"Jin, what type of city is Puson?" She asked him.

"Uh... A harbor city."

"Ok, what does a harbor city ALWAYS have?"

"Boats."

"Not quite..."

"The sea."

"Closer."

"Water."

"Good. Now compare that to right now, in Tokyo." Jin thought for a moment.

"It's raining. Wait. She's outside?!" Hwoarang gave him a 'duh' look. "Why couldn't you say that in the first place?!" Hwoarang mouthed something close to ' 'cause I CAN'T talk'. Jin sneered. Hwoarang stuck his tongue out at him like a child. "Childish." Jin muttered. Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders; he pulled the skin under his right eye down and stuck his tongue out at Jin. "Grr...." Denise laughed as Jun giggled and shook her head. Kazuya went and picked up his book from behind the chair. Hwoarang gave him another 'you're-so-stupid' look and tried to laugh but nothing came out. Jin snickered at Hwoarang, who stuck his tongue out again. Hwoarang pulled out his writing pad and sketched a weird and goofy looking Jin and wrote, 'My name is Jin Kazama', 'I'm a dork', and 'I'm so stupid' on it. Jin growled as Hwoarang leapt from the seat, silently laughing as Jin chased him. Jun shook her head,

"Boys." Denise nodded. Kazuya looked up and Jun laughed nervously. Kazuya rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.


	25. Lightning

Chapter 25:

Lightning

"Jin, you ought to go outside and see if your girlfriend has caught a cold, rather than chase her brother around." Kazuya smirked behind the pages of his book. Jin glared at Kazuya. He grumbled and stepped outside. Jin's mouth gaped open. The glittering rain splattered down into the smooth tanned skin of Kazi's face. It soaked her clothes and wet her flaming red hair. Kazi peered into the deep blue-gray sky. Her face was very solemn, the clothes of Jin's mother's clung to her body, outlining every curve and giving away a mystical look that made Kazi seem ageless. Lighting tore the sky with a loud crack; Kazi smiled happily and turned to Jin. She looked at the ground and then back up at Jin, blushing slightly.

"Ah...." Jin's voice was completely gone. She took his breath away. Kazi held out her arms like a little lost child. Jin took a step out into the rain and pulled Kazi into his arms. "Kaziya..... Please come inside. Its cold out here, you'll catch something." Kazi mouthed 'As long as that something is you.' And hugged him tighter. Jin smiled and brought her back to the porch and into the house. Jin let go of Kazi's hand and brought down a towel in which he wrapped her in it. Hwoarang sat holding Denise's hand and playing charades to pass the time.

"Jin, take Kazi upstairs. She's going to catch something if she isn't warm as fast as possible." Jin nodded and led Kazi upstairs. Hwoarang yawned while Baek sat quietly in his room trying to get some sleep, but with no avail.

Hwoarang sat on the edge of his bed; Denise had escorted him up there and was now leaving.

"Hey!" Denise turned around. "Uh... Could I- well I mean... would you- uh... am I able to- well..."

"Sleep with me? As in, in the same bed?" Hwoarang flushed red at Denise's sudden comprehension of what he was going to ask.

"Um... yeah..." He stared at the carpeted flooring and wasn't to happy at the fact that he had gotten his voice back as of cause he was making a mere fool out of himself. Denise thought for a minute and then smirked, almost seductively.... almost.

"Ok..." She walked from the room, Hwoarang following her slowly. "But," She whipped around so fast Hwoarang jumped backwards even though he was already six feet behind. "Don't try anything." She flashed the pistol, which in Hwoarang's logic, was loaded obviously. A part of him squeaked at the thought of being shot between the legs. He knew she would. She had the guts. Unlike Kazi, who in his mind was too wrapped up into thinking she actually 'loves' Jin. 'He's using her, just like Kazuya did to Jun. I won't let it happen. They can stay as close as possible but if Kazama lays a finger on my lil' Kazi-chan....' Hwoarang swore to himself as he followed Denise into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting until she was dressed for bed.

"Don't look so tense." Denise's voice came from behind Hwoarang, he sat up straighter than before. As soon as he felt her hands massaging his shoulders he relaxed. Hwoarang sighed and bowed his head, the curtain of red falling into his face. The blood red of his hair had begun to fade about a week ago and now it was turning its true color, flaming red, almost orange. Denise began to play in its silky strands. Hwoarang had never liked anyone playing in his hair but with Denise, it felt good having her play with it. 'It's so soft.... Damned people. Always got the good hair' Denise thought. Hwoarang's hands touched hers gently.

"It... Um... really feels good but.." Hwoarang paused, not blushing at all he stated, "Don't turn me on. I'd like to keep my balls, ok?" Denise only laughed and replied,

"Yes, Sergeant..." Hwoarang's head shot up from his gaze at the floor. 'She didn't....' He turned to look at her with disbelief. Denise laughed harder. His face changed and had a mischievous grin on his face. Hwoarang pinned Denise down to the bed and grinned. Denise's laughter ceased. She actually looked unsure. Hwoarang shrugged and pulled the covers over them. He laid down flat on top of her.

"Eh... Maybe another day." Hwoarang yawned and fell asleep on Denise's shoulder. She gave a sudden sigh of relief and eventually fell asleep after the darkness crawled through the room and the moon set its perch in the sky. Somehow to her, Hwoarang's weight seemed right. The way she felt comfortable and safe. The way he slept, so much like an innocent child, his shoulder-length hair lying gracefully on her and seemed to trace the curves as if they were one. It all seemed so right. And it was to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you alright?" Jin's voice became soft; he sat on the edge of her bed. Kazi turned around. She smiled,

"Yeah. I'm ok. But if you don't mind..."

"Huh?"

"Turn your head, please." Jin turned his head and tried not to peek. His curiosity overcame him and he snuck a peek. Kazi's smooth back was scarred in all places, the hideous scars he had seen when she pulled her shirt off and showed them in the living room. Jin stood up and ran his hands gently down her back. Kazi straightened up in shock and pulled her arms to cover her chest, but to her surprise Jin's hands only traced her back and the scars. Jin hugged her, pulling his arms around her and his hands touching her shoulders.

"I love you, Koi-Ka." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door. Kazi quickly pulled a shirt on and grasped his hand loosely. He turned and smiled, giving her a full kiss before wishing her a good night and leaving towards his own room.


	26. A Slumber of Dreams

Chapter 26:

A Slumber of Dreams

"Jin...." Kazi called for him. She tossed and turned. "Jin....!" Kazi felt him, the way he touched her, the way everything seemed right... Jin sunk his teeth into the top left of the side her chest. "Jin!" She moaned. Blood trickled down her top and onto the sheets, staining them fiercely. The ivory horns glinted in the rare moonlight. She couldn't stop. "Jin...." Lightning danced about them, a red glow of enchanted demon began to come. "Jin....!" The sheets fell about them, only enveloping the waist. His claws felt her back and held her hips in place, beginning to move onto her....

"JIN!" Kazi woke up, her chest heaving. "My gods..." She whispered. The silence thundered and the blood beat in her ears as the door suddenly flung open.

"Kaziya?!" Jin ran in to her room, in his sleeping pants. "Kazi?! What's wrong?!" Jin sat next to her and took her hand. "Are you alright??" Kazi took a deep breath and looked herself over.

"Yeah.. Just-just a nightmare. That's all." Jin gave her a caring look as Kazi hugged him. Jin pulled his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're alright..... Hm... It seems I was the only one that heard you." Kazi looked towards the door.

"I suppose so..." Jin smiled and reassured her,

"It'll be alright. Do you want to stay here or come sleep with me?" Kazi hesitated, but nodded.

"I'll come." Was all she could choke out. Jin nodded and picked her up, taking her to his room.

He laid her gently onto the bed, and covered her.

"There. You alright now?" Kazi nodded. Jin kissed her forehead and climbed into the other side of the bed, turning the light out and wrapping one arm around her waist, to make sure she knows he's there. Kazi gulped and moved up against Jin to feel safer. He adjusted then fell into a slumber. Kazi however couldn't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kaziya... Koi-ka...." the whispers reached her ears. Vision blurred and light flowed into her eyes. "Koi-ka... Koi-ka, come-on... time to get up." Jin nuzzled her neck. She groaned and sat up.

"Ughnn... Huh?" She looked behind her and noticed Jin lying in the dark blue-violet sheets. He smiled.

"You look cute when you wake up." he ran his fingers through her frazzled and tangled hair. Kazi hugged him. "Hm?? Kazi? Is something wrong?" She buried her face in his muscled chest.

"Kazama-Koi I love you." Jin blinked at her sudden words in his mother language. It was so surprising because of Korean natural born hate for the Japanese and their language in which the Koreans called, **_Iilbonio_**, Korean for Japanese. He smiled and brushed her hair lightly with his fingers. Kazi pressed her lips onto his skin and kissed it, lightly licking it. Jin straightened up, part of him in shock the other enjoying it with affection. Kazi pulled from his skin and touched his face, tracing his jaw line with the tips of her fingers. "I love you so much. I've loved you ever since the first time I looked into your eyes." Jin smiled.

"Of all the forest, and frosted sea, there's one heat, that'll always be me." Jin said his gaze flowing from Kazi's amber eyes to the window where two blue birds were chirping. He smiled at the birds, which then flew onto the bed and were looking around. Kazi marveled at the beauty of Jin's voice as he hummed to the birds. The forest really fit to him. As did the ocean to her, but... land and sea were never meant to be together. It was like a mermaid and an elf, it couldn't work out in the end. Kazi closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to cry but the crystal blue tears fell slowly, she pulled her hands up so he wouldn't see and be bothered. Jin's singing stopped and he took her hands from her face.

"Kaziya? Are you all right? What's wrong?" He embraced her as she tried to stop her tears.

"It's nothing. I- it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Jin sighed and pulled the covers from over him.

"We had better get down to breakfast then." He said pulling some clothes from his closet and walking into the bathroom. As the shower turned on, Kazi burst into tears and sobbed silently, curled up in the sheets, she cried. And strangely the birds seem to cry as well.


	27. Sincere

Chapter 27:

Sincere

"Kazi? Kazi? Where the hell did she go?" Hwoarang waited impatiently for his redheaded twin. "Damn, you stretch for two seconds and the woman disappears." Hwoarang shook his head and sighed gazing unknowingly at his training Gi.

"Maybe you should give him a little credit huh?" Baek's commanding voice came from the dojo door. Hwoarang knew whom Baek was talking about and the mere though of him made his light brown eyes spark into an angry flame.

"Kazama needs no chances. You've seen what happened when Jun gave that Mishima a 'chance'! That bastard Kazama was born! He's just like that red-eyed one. But he's NOT getting my SISTER." Baek sighed a heavy annoyed sigh.

"What if she were to be the same with you and Denise?" Hwoarang calmed.

"Denise and I are a different story."

"How different?"

"She doesn't come from a bad family."

"How do you know? You have never met her family, nor has she said anything of them." For once Hwoarang was speechless. "Kaziya is unhappy. Hwoarang, my son, I know you can feel her.... Or have you become that distant?" Baek's voice quieted. Hwoarang stood quietly by himself.

"......Denise is expecting me home. I should get going." He grabbed his blue gym bag and headed out of the door and out of Baek's sight. The brown haired man sighed.

"My son.... I fear you will pay dearly, I hope this feeling is not true..."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kaziya? What-What are you doing here?!" Jin jumped at the sight of Kazi sitting in his open window gazing into the stars above. She glanced forlorn at him before drawing her knees to her chest. "Koi-ka? What's wrong? You're not supposed to be here." Kazi pulled the window closed and pulled the shades down before looking at Jin.

"I love you." Jin blinked.

"I know Koi-ka, I love you too."

"NO! I love you! I love y-you so much!!" She dropped to her knees, "I love you so much I'd do anything! I'd give you the moon, the stars, the crystal water of the ocean! I love you!" Kazi broke down into tears and sobbed into Jin's chest. Jin stroked her hair.

"Koi-ka... Don't cry. Please don't cry.." Kazi sniffled and threw her arms around his neck. "Koi-ka, I-" Kazi pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Can I...."

"Be mine?" he whispered finishing her sentence. Kazi smiled, Jin took in a deep breath. "What about-"

"He.... Is not going to be able to protect me forever... and... there are things that a woman doesn't need protection from. One of them.... is... love." She buried her face in his neck. Jin pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She smiled.

"Yes." Jin gave her a skeptical look. "I'm serious. I... I can't... have children, so.." Jin inhaled sharply. Of course he had never really thought of having children, after all, he was set on destroying the Mishima line for a while, but, Kazi was a different person. He had one imagined having a son or a daughter with her, marrying her, and living peacefully in bliss, but he knew it would not happen. At least the last part.

"I love you." Kazi took his lips and pulled him closer. Jin pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, and it stayed there, until morning.


	28. Interlude to Redemption

Chapter 28:

Interlude to Redemption

Lightning... Is a funny thing. It can make you laugh. It can make you cry. It can forever seal your heart in a darkened light, shattering your human born emotions, making you an easy target for the evil that lives within all of us. Humans condemn what they fear, they fear what they do not understand, and they do not understand what is not their 'norm'.

Mishima Kazuya was cast out, for his individuality, his courage, and his mistakes in the past. Kazama Jun was the only one to give him redemption, freedom from his own prison, and love, a bright love that would forever set him onto the right path. Here's some inside information you might have not known. Kazuya loved Jun. The first he ever set his dark soulful eyes upon the angelic figure of the young woman. Jun was beautiful. Every man alive would agree, but would end up getting more than a few lumps and bruises because of their intentions. Jun was strong, brave, smart, beautiful, loving to animals as well as humans. She saved him from his own evil ambitions..... That were yet to return, only this time... modified.

Kazama Jin. A loving male. Caring, gentle, strong, everything Kaziya was attracted to. He lived without a father for most of his years. Now that he had gotten his life back, after his mother passed from being defeated by Ogre, he had his father, and Kaziya Doo San. But it all changed soon.... For Kaziya died protecting him, just as his mother did years before. With is heart crushed, her brother, Hwoarang Doo San, repeatedly blamed it upon Jin. The death of an ally, an enemy, a best friend, Denise too, lost something too important to explain.

Within three months Kaziya had risen again, but she had brought with her, many more from the grave, all alive, breathing, and redeemed from Devil's apocalypse and his Ahlehana. Kaziya fought through the depths of hell itself, to gain access to the Holy Fields of Eden. She did. She succeeded in what many would never understand, nor believe. She finally entered the Realm of Good, confronting the Angels, upon their request. They gave her three requests for her bravery and love. Number one; "Redeem all who were innocent on Devil's assault, all who did not deserve their cruel deaths." This was granted. Number two; "Bring Baek Doo San, back to life, so that my brother, may not cry and grieve anymore." Her words came smoothly. The third wish, "Please All-Mighty, my guardians, give your most gentle angel, Kazama Jun, back to her son and her love, so that the three may have the family they have always wanted." She bowed in their glorious presence, hoping that her requests would be good enough to make many people happier than they ever were.

And so these words were granted. A spell of beautiful white Heavenly Magick spread the Earth within one night. In a summary of their magnificent words, she was granted life for her generosity, for caring, and for her self-less ness. Kaziya, in many ways was a savor to some people, yet she too had flaws. For example her repetitive actions of being hurt by protecting someone and not defending herself, in other words; her 'Death Wish'. Her clumsiness and her smart mouth always got her into much more than she could handle, but with the help of, Denise, she made it out. Of course, it always looked as if Kaziya gave and gave and never received. This of course is not true. She gave, yes, but within the hidden emotions, she was given something back.

Kaziya, always willing to do anything for Jin, Hwoarang, and Denise. Even give her life. Do you understand yet? Do you understand the inner workings of friendship and love for others? Of course not. Then let us explain. Kaziya of the Doo San Dojo loved all three of them closely, not all in the same manner, but nevertheless, she held them dear. Yes, and she always showed it, by helping, apologizing, and giving the very shirt off her back to them if they needed it. In turn, through her eyes, she received the one thing she needed, from them; the closest people to her; they gave her happiness. Even though no one realized this, Kaziya felt she owed them more than she could give, only because of a simple gift.... happiness. The happiness of being with the people she loved the most, laughter, and smiles were all she ever wanted. This is why she did so much for people who deemed they were not worthy of being her friend. She gave her future to Kazama Jin, who in turn gave her, his. Then they parted, for forever it seemed, leaving their entwined fate behind..... For a while, anyway....

And how do we know? Well it is simple. Lets us introduce ourselves. I am Vincent Jyn. And I am Virgil Kazaa. We are twins. We are the most recent generation in the Doo San Dojo family. And the Kazama family, Mishima bloodline as well..... We've told you our mother's story.... Now here's ours.


	29. Epilogue

Chapter 29:

Epilogue

Maybe you'd understand if you knew what separated the cursed loves. Maybe you wouldn't. Or maybe.... Just maybe... This story could teach you something. Something about the way life really is. We're not going to say it was 'Happily Ever After' like Cinderella or Snow White, because it wasn't. It was anything **_but _**'Happily Ever After' as you call it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why?" Jin almost sobbed, the tears were stuck in his throat, his hand grasped Kazi's wrist. She stared at the ground, her back turned to him and the black sheets. "Why?" He repeated softer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back through her shirt. Kazi let a tear slip away before touching his hands with hers.

"Because... the land and sea... were never meant to be together.." She choked on her words and ran from Jin's arms in one split second leaving him alone in the room. Jin jumped and pulled his pants on hopping to try and follow her. Kazi sprinted down the hallway and jumped from the window. He held his breath as he ran for the window looking out to find her running away through the snow. He jumped down after her. His bare feet made deep tracks within the forgotten snow,

"KAZIYA!" Jin screamed tears falling from his dark eyes, spilling to the snow, disappearing after a second or two. "Kaziya.... WHY?? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME??" Her own tears fell as her legs warned to give away beneath her, but still he ran. She jetted through the trees, and across the raging ice-cold stream, cutting the bridge on the other side. Jin stopped dead at the edge, tears flowing, his heart beating loudly for every thing to hear.

"I... Love you Kazama Jin.... Kazama Jin, son of Kazama Jun and Mishima Kazuya,.... My Kazama Jin... My Dark Angel, I love you. Ai Shiteru." She turned and disappeared within the mist and snow. Jin fell to his knees, for the second time in his whole life, he felt helpless and hopeless all within the same piece of mind.

"Please...." Jin sobbed, unable to keep Kazi near him. Unable to keep her close. Unable to fight off the inevitable.

Kazama Jin sobbed his heart to a bitter cold that night in the cursed snow. The forest animals, all comforting him in their own way, were crying for the sadness within Jin himself. That night left him bitter, but he still loved her. Of course he would. He was not 'playing' Kaziya, he was truthful. Jin, the youngest of the Mishima Legacy, was truly in love with Kaziya, but everyone had their doubts. Just as they did with Kazuya and Jun, they kept close watch on Jin and his love, Kaziya.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stories have been passed down through nosy 'interrogators' as Jyn calls them. Hey! Well, anyway, some say that Kaziya Doo San ran from Jin Kazama because she was scared. Others say that Kaziya committed suicide out in the forest and was never found. Behind all of these rumors, only we know the truth. The truth. Have you ever heard someone say, 'The truth shall set you free'? Well, in this case, the truth WILL set you free, BUT first it shall piss you off. Seriously. Do you want to know what happened after Kaziya ran that night? Do you want to actually know? Be sure, for it is very graphic, are you sure, little one? Well, only time can tell... Maybe you can persuade us to tell you. Or maybe you can't. It's all up to you.


End file.
